A man out of time un hombre fuera del tiempo
by Catherin Velis
Summary: Traducción. Noodle ha visto el pasado de uno de sus compañeros de banda. Ahora ya no es sólo un vistazo
1. Just a thought

A man out of time. (Un hombre fuera del tiempo)

Esta es una traducción del fanfiction de la autora MarqueeMoonGirl.

Capítulo 1: Just a Thought

"To murder, my love is a crime

But will you still love

A man out of time?"

-¡Noodle!- la llamó Russel del lado de afuera de la habitación de la chica-¿Ya estás lista? ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora o llegaremos tarde!

La guitarrista apartó la vista del espejo de su baño para gritar un "Hai" y luego volvió su atención al espejo. Tomó su rizador de pestañas y cuidadosamente se pintó un ojo. Se miró en el espejo para ver cómo le quedaba y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Russel volvió a llamar a la puerta, impaciente.

-¡Noodle, debemos irnos ahora mismo!

La chica guardó en su estuche el rizador de pestañas, y luego tomó un pintalabios de color rojo sangre.

-¡Sólo un minuto, Russel-san!

En el vestíbulo, Russel suspiró y pasó sus dedos por su cabeza calva, visiblemente molesto. 2D, que levaba puesta una remera verde oscura y unos jeans, estaba sentado en un sillón, jugando distraídamente con su navaja. Russel miró en dirección a el pasillo, y luego al peliazul.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde está Murdoc?- le preguntó-Tenemos un concierto en veinte minutos.

2D se encogió de hombros.

-Todavía sigue en su Winnebago, creo.

Russel hizo un ruido que sonaba como si estubiera a punto de explotar. Al oír ese ruido, 2D decidió ir a ver si el satanista ya estaba listo.

El peliazul golpeó vacilante la puerta del Winnebago de Murdoc. Al no oír respuesta, abrió la puerta , y se encontró con un enorme montículo de ropa sucia apilada en frente de la entrada. Murdoc estaba parado frente a su armario, mirando al vocalista por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?

-Russel se está poniendo inquieto- le respondió, la montaña de ropa no le permitía ver por completo a Murdoc- Quiere saber si ya estás listo.

-Estoy buscando mi chaqueta de concierto. La llevo a todos los conciertos de mierda a losque voy- respondió Murdoc mientras seguía vaciando su armario- ¿Cómo diablos puede ser que no la pueda encontrar?

2D esquivó un par de descoloridos calzoncillos naranjas que pasaron por encima de su cabeza y el montículo de ropa, y cayeron en el piso del aparcamiento.

-¿...País de las hamburguesas?-preguntó al leer las pequeñas letras impresas en el reverso de los calzoncillos-Murdoc, ¿alguna vez has tirado algo a la basura?

Murdoc que ni siquiera lo oyó, siguió lanzando más ropa de su armario.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡He tenido esa chaqueta por más de dos décadas! ¿Dónde diablos está?-gritó.

El timbre del ascensor resonó en el aparcamiento, y las puertas se abieron.

-¡Russel-san, por favor!¡No tengo frío!- exclamó Noodle, sosteniendo su guitarra. Llevaba puesta una escotada blusa color púrpura y una minifalda blanca, era obvio ver que Russel intentara conseguir que se pusiera algo encima de lo que llevaba puesto.

-Oh,vamos Noodle. Me sentiría mucho mejor si te pusieras esto esta noche- dijo Russel, tendiéndole un enorme sweater negro abotonado hasta el cuello.

Rodándo los ojos, Noodle le quitó el sweater de las manos bruscamente y se lo puso. Desabrochó todos los botones y se metió dentro del Jeep, enojada.

El baterista suspiró al ver que su plan había fracasado. Bueno, su pequeña niña era una adolescente ahora. Esto era de esperarse. Pero el primer chico que llegara a acercarse a Noodle esta noche, se encontraría con su puño.

-¡2D! ¡Murdoc!-llamó- ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!

El satanista comenzó a lanzar la ropa de su armario, mucho más rápido que antes.

-Mierda-Mierda-Mierda-Mierda-Mierda-Merda-Mierda-Mierda-Mierda- comenzó a repetir.

Al final, Murdoc, quien aun no había encontrado su chaqueta de concierto, fue sacada a la fuerza por el baterista. El satanista se sentó en el asiento trasero del Jeep, junto a una Noodle que parecía que le salian chispas de los ojos por lo furiosa que estaba.

Fue un viaje tranquilo. Noodle se pasó todo el viaje mirado el paisaje. Ella odiaba que Russel se negara a tratarla como un adulto. En cierto modo, podía entender por qué: el era lo más parecido que había tenido como padre, y probablemente siempre sería su bebé, incluso cuando tuviera treinta años, pero ella quería actuar y vestirse como todas las adolescentes de diecicéis años.

¿Por qué era tan difícil para él aceptar que ella estaba creciendo?

-"El Club Evermore"-aunció Murdoc cuando el club estaba a la vista, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- El hogar de los grandes como los Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, los Sex Pistols, Elvis Costello y The Clash, en el día. Y ahora Gorillaz.

-¿Qué día?- preguntó 2D desde el asiento delantero.

-Sí, y ahora estamos llegando veinte minutos después de que el show debería haber empesado- dijo Russel- Tendremos suerte si nos despedazan.

Después de estacionar el Jeep, (y Noodle haya olvidado accidentalmente el sweater en el siento), los tres hombres subieron las escaleras hacia el esenario, Noodle que estaba mal humorada, detrás de ellos.

-¡Hijos de puta!

Noodle giró la cabeza rápidamente. Se quedó quieta en el lugar, del lado de afuera de la entrada del Club Evermore. Los otros miembros de la bada, no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia debido a la euforia previa al concientro. La puerta se cerró detrás de Russel.

Noodle se quedó quieta en las escaleras, a la espera de oír algo que proveniera del callejón que estaba junto al Club; ya que el grito que había escuchado antes había provenido de allí. Oyó un gruñido, proveniente del callejón, y luego el sonido de un puño golpeado a alguien.

La japonesa/súper soldado, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras su guitarra se balanceba en su espalda a cada paso que daba. Silenciosamente asomó la cabeza hacia el estrecho callejón.

Tres adolescentes se apiñaban al rededor de otro, mucho más jóven que el resto. Uno de los brabucones sostenía las manos de la víctima detrás de su espalda para que no pudiera defenderse. Sus compañeros sonrieron con malicia y comenzaron a darle puñetazos en el estómago y en la cara. El muchacho golpeado, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero rojo oscuro, farfulló un insulto que arrasó con las sonrisas de sus agresores.

Uno de ellos, el más viejo, metió la mano en su campera de jean toda rota y sacó una navaja. La hoja de la navaja brilló a la luz de la farola más cercana.

El estómago de Noodle dio vuelco, al darse cuenta de lo que el adlescente pensaba hacer. Colocó su guitarra contra la pared, y se dirigió a los tres brabucones. Antes de que hubieran tenido tiempo de percatarse de su presencia, Noodle le quitó la navaja de un golpe al adolescente y luego le dio una certera patada en el pecho que lo dejó inconciente.

Se giró hacia los otros dos muchachos, y los miró con furia. El adolescente que sostenía al chico de la chaqueta roja, lo soltó y ambos hacharon a correr, alejándose del cellejón.

El adolescente de la chaqueta roja cayó de rodillas y gimió

-Oh, Jesús, eso dolió.

Noodle se inclinó sobre él, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

Él la apartó

-Sí, sí. Voy a estar bien.- Se puso en cuclillas y se pasó una mano por el rostro; no parecía sorprendido a ver su mano estaba manchada de sangre que emanaba de su boca y nariz.-¿Tienes un pañuelo?-se volvió para mirarla.

Noodle miró los ojos del chico: uno era rojo y el otro negro.

¿M-Murdoc-san?

Con un hilo de voz le respondió:

-No, no tengo.

Él se encogió de hombros y se limpió la sangre con la mano.

-Oh, vaya-miró al adolescente que Noodle había noqueado, quien seguía inconciente en el suelo-Eso es jodidamente impresionante, ¿lo sabías? Este idiota intimida a todas las personas que lo conocen. Nunca pensé que una loca chica del kung-fu sería capaz de derrotarlo tan rápido.

-Gracias, pero no fue nada.- se apartó de él y salió del callejón a buscar su guitarra.

"Debo de estar volviéndome loca" pensó "En un momento, me voltearé y él no estará allí"

-¡Hey! Espera un minuto ¿quieres?- la llamó el chico, poniéndose de pie- ¿De qué estas huyendo?- el adolescente la miró de arriba a abajo, bajo la luz de la farola, y sonrió. Al parecer le gustaba lo que veía.

Uh oh.

-T-tengo un concierto- dijo Noodle, tomando su guitarra por el mango- en ese club- Y señaló el cartel de Club Evermore.- Debo ir o Russel-san se enojará conmigo.

El chico se quedó atónito por un momento, luego se hechó a reír

-Nena, la última vez que revisé, The Clash no tenía ningún miembro del sexo femenino.

-The Clash- repitió ella con frialdad- ¿No se separaron en 1986?

-Sí. Tocarán aquí esta noche. Iba a ir a verlos, antes de que mi hermano Hannibal y sus amigos decidieran robar mi boleto, y luego, los hijos de puta decidieron golpearme para poder divertirse.

Hannibal era el hermano mayor de Murdoc. En la actualidad, está en la cárcel por robar autos.

-Oh- dijo Noodle apartándose de él. Esto era demasiado extraño para ella- Lo siento, pero realmente me debo ir ahora.

El adolescente Murdoc, la tomó de la muñeca.

-Hey, antes de que te vayas...

Noodle lo miró

-¿Sí?- le preguntó tratando de que el chico la soltara.

El muchacho sonrió con picardía, la sangre aun seguía escurriendo por su rostro. Y luego, la besó suavemente en la frente.

-Gracias.

Noodle sintió que se ruborizaba.

Quitándose la chaqueta de cuero, Murdoc la colocó sobre los hombros de Noodle

-Mejor toma esto. Hace algo de frío esta noche.

La japonesa miró la chaqueta. Se dio cuenta de que esa era la chaqueta de conciertos de Murdoc, la que hoy no había encontrado. La chaqueta no estaba tan desgastada como ella la había visto.

-¿No la necesitas?

Él la miró con media sonisa, dejando al descubierto sus puntiagudos dientes.

-Algún día, cuando tenga la banda más grande del mundo. Pero ahora no, sin embago- su sonrisa se amplió- estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver. Entonces me la podrás devolver.

Noodle se colocó la chaqueta y se colgó la guitarra al hombro.

-Es una promesa.-dijo la japonesa y hechó a correr hacia las escaleras del Club Evermore

-Puedes apostar que sí, nena- le dijo Murdoc desde la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Noodle se metió detrás del escenario, buscando a sus compañeros de banda. Tenía pánico, esaba desorientada y algo irritada por los gritos del público, que estaban impacientes de que el show comenzara.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preuntó Russel detrás de la batería. Noodle suspiró aliviada y conectó su guitarra al implificador e hizo un acorde. El baterista levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta la guitarrista- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Me la dio un amigo- le respondió Noodle- En realidad me la prestó- rodeó el cuello de Murdoc y lo abrazó-¿No es cierto, Murdoc-san?

-Gluck- dijo el desprevenido bajista al sentir el abrazo de la chica.

* * *

><p><p>

Notas traducidas de la autora MarqueeMoonGirl

"País de las hamburguesas" fue el slogan de Burger King desde 1960 hasta 1970. Y sí, "País de las hamburguesas"existe. Este fue concebido como un pequeño guiño a Tom Servo en el programa de televisión "Mysterey Science Theater 3000 ", quien tenía un par en su colección de ropa interior, junto con una breve época de Joe Namath anotó tirachinas (prototipo).

Club de Evermore es mi propia creación, su nombre es una referencia a la canción de Led Zeppelin "The Battle of Evermore". Alégrate de que no lo haya nombrado 'Cafe Misty Mountain Hop ".

El título de la historia y las letras de las canciones son de Elvis Costello "Man out of Time", mientras que el título del capítulo es una canción de Gnarls Barkley´s St. Elsewhere álbum.


	2. From her fingers

From her fingers

_I only live to be born again _

_I only live to be born again_

_I only live to be born again_

Junio 1982

Stoke-On-Trent, Reino Unido

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Feliz cumpleaños décimosexo, Murdoc Niccals._

Murdoc se dio la vuelta sobre el montón de mantas que servían de cama cuando se quedó en el apartamento de su amigo. Se quedó mirando el gran reloj que estaba en frente de su cama improvisada. Un minuto después de la medianoche, 6 de Junio de 1982. Su cumpleaños.

_Feliz cumpleaños de mierda._

Ahora él tenía dieciséis años. En realidad no se sentía tan diferente de tener quince años. Después de todo, Jacob aun lo odiaba y estaba esperando ansiosamente a que Murdoc se marchara de su vida para siempre. Hannibal todavía deseaba descuartizarlo y, una gran sorpresa, mamá aun seguía en la institución mental, hace veinticinco años que está allí.

Él la visitaba en ocaciones, sobre todo para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Loca o no, ella aun era su madre. Y ella era probablemente el único miembro de su familia que no deseaba verlo muerto, y eso sólo se debía porque su enfermedad le había borrado el pensamiento racional.

_-Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?_

_-¡Muy triste, muchacho! ¿Hoy es navidad?_

_-... Estoy bien, mamá._

La vida de Murdoc, hasta ahora, había sido una mierda. Su único refugio de esa existencia miserable era la música. Escucharla era maravilloso, pero tocarla era su idea proveniente del cielo. En medio de esquivar a la banda de Hannibal y a su padre, logró ahorrar el dinero suficiente para comprarse un bajo de segunda mano y el amplificador más barato que pudo encontrar. No era mucho, la guitarra parecía que había sido golpeada contra la pared varias veces y el sonido que salía del amplificador era terrible, pero era un buena manera de empezar. En su interior, sabía que un día, cuando sea famoso y rico, sería capaz de comprarse un equipo mejor.

Y sería capaz de dormir en una verdadera cama en su propio departamento y no en el piso de del departamento de su amigo metalero de treinta y algo de años que tenía problemas con las drogas. Y las chicas, que serían de su edad y no mujeres menopáusicas, lo adorarían como un dios del rock e irían a su cama por montones.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, pero lugo vaciló un poco. _¿Ralmente quiero eso? ¿Una avalancha de fans que lo único que tenían era buen cuerpo y nada más? Era algo triste._

A su cuerpo le gustó la idea, pero en su corazón sabía que esa no era una opción para él. Pero,

¿Quién era esa persona que quería?

Murdoc se dio cuenta de que la respuesta había estado en su cabeza durante las últimas cinco horas. Él no quería a las fans, quería a esa chica. La chica extraña del cabello violáceo, karateka y guitarrista, a quien le dio su chaqueta de cuero robada. ¡Mierda, ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre!

_Ese era un problema. Nunca voy a volver a la chica o a la chaqueta ….Maldición, esa era un linda chaqueta también._

-_¿Murdoc-san?_- preguntó una voz suavemente- _¿Russel-san?_

Sorprendido, se sentó. No era su amigo; podía verlo a través de la puerta entreabierta, estaba acostado en el sofá. La voz había provenido de una mujer con asento japonés y había sonado igual que... _No, no, no, no. Eso es imposible. Estás ciento un porciento seguro, Niccals_

-_¿2D-san? Murdoc-san, ¿dónde estás?_- volvió a preguntar la chica, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Abrió la boca sólo para encontrar que su voz se había ido. Ella lo llamaba por su nombre, él nunca se lo había dicho. Esto era espeluznante o sexy, no podía decidirse por cuál. Volvió a abrir la boca y respondió

-Aquí.

Vio algo por el ravillo del ojo.

-¿Murdoc-san?- la chica parecía preocupada. Noodle se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

La ventana que estaba encima de la cabeza de Murdoc no tenía cortinas debido a que hace dos años hubo una fiesta salvaje y un invitado decidió prenderlas fuego. La luz de la luna se atravesaba el cristal e iluminaba la habitación de un leve color azul. La chica de la Evermore caminó lentamente hacia la zona iluminada por la luna. Por primera vez, Murdoc fue plenamente conciente de que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.

La japonesa era transparente. Podía ver a través de ella un enorme reloj colgado en la pared

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Murdoc sólo pudo ver que eran de color verde

-¡Oh, no!- dijo la chica- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Yo estaba pensando que tal vez tú podrías decírmelo- dijo Murdoc.

La chica se giró hasta quedar en frente de él, y se dio cuenta de que no había reparado en él hasta que había hablado. Abrió la boca, sorprendida

-¡Tú!

-Sí, yo. Murdoc Niccals. Pero al parecer tú ya sabías mi nombre, lo que me pone en desventaja. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

En lugar de responder, ella se alejó.

-Mira, te prometo que no le diré a nadie que estubiste aquí y yo no intentaré nada, nena. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La chica lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes. Él le sostuvo la mirada con sus desiguales ojos, uno de color rojo y el otro negro. Murdoc tuvo la sensación de que la chica estaba tratando de determinar si él era confiable o no.

La japonesa decidió que podía confiar

-Noodle- dijo.

-Noodle- repitió Murdoc, incrédulo. ¿Ella se llamaba fideo? ¿Qué habían estado fumando sus padres cuando la chica nació?- ¿Hay algún apellido que acompañe tu nombre?

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo Noodle.

-... Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí Noodle?

La japonesa se sentó en el piso, suspirando

-No lo sé. O yo no debería estar aquí, o tú no debes estar aquí.

-Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que yo sí tengo que estar aquí. Este es el departamento de mi amigo, en el hermoso Stoke- On- Trent.

-Ya veo...- Noodle dejó caer sus hombros- Te veo a tí y parte de tu entorno, y puedo ver mi habitación detrás de tí. Estás algo difuso y transparente.- ella miró el suelo y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

Murdoc la miró.

-¿En serio? Porque tú también estás así- de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Era un poco tonto, pero también lo era toda esa situación- Extiende tu mano.

Noodle lo hizo. Lentamente él se acercó a ella y luego pensó "al diablo", y tomó su mano.

La sala al rededor de él, comenzó a girar y se desplomó. Era conciente de que alguien gritaba, y luego cayó de cara contra el piso de madera.

Miró a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en el departamento de su amigo. Ahora estaba en una habitación, con piso de madera, decorado con linternas y posters japoneses. Había una puerta corrediza que estaba forrada de papel, que separaba la otra sección de la habitación. En el suelo había desparramados discos de música y dos guitarras, una eléctrica y la otra acústica, que estaban apoyadas contra un enorme amplificador. La chaqueta de cuero que le había dado, (prestado, se recordó a sí mismo), estaba sobre una pequeña mesa.

-¿Murdoc-san? ¿Qué hiciste? Ahora estás sólido- dijo Noodle, asustada. Él se dio cuenta de que aun estaba sosteniendo su mano, que se había vuelto muy sudorosa, y la soltó.

Detrás de ella, la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-Noodle, pero ¿qué mierda...?

El Murdoc de cuarenta años se quedó petrificado mirando a ambos adolescentes. Noodle estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a un desorientado Murdoc de dieciséis añ tenían la ropa puesta, lo que significaba que el chica se moría por estar con solo con Noodle en su habitación.

Le hechó una mirada de cerca al muchacho. Una mirada muy cercana.

El adolescente Murdoc sintió que se quedaba sin aire. No hacía falta ser tan inteligente para darse cuenta de las semejanzas entre él y el hombre de mayor edad. Los ojos, la nariz, el pelo... era como mirarse en un espejo con un sentido muy retorcido de humor.

Cristo. ¿Ese sería él un día?

El Murdoc de mediana edad, volvió la cabeza para mirar a la japonesa.

-Noodle, ¿qué mierda está sucediendo? ¿Esto es una broma?

La cara de la guitarrista se puso roja, como si estubiera a punto de llorar.

-¡No sé qué está sucediendo, Murdoc-san! ¡No lo sé!- y comenzó a llorar, frustrada.

Sin pensarlo, el Murdoc de diesiséis años, se acercó a ella y suavemente le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Noodle lo miró, con los ojos hinchados, y le sonrió.

El Murdoc mayor, se quedó en silencio mirándose a sí mismo de adolescente cómo le devolvía la sonrisa a Noodle.

Esto era malo, muy, muy malo.


	3. See no evil

See no evil

_She's a lot like you:  
>the dangerous type.<em>

-Bueno, esto es extraño.

Los cuatro Gorillaz miraban al Murdoc adolescente, que estaba sentado contra la pared de la habitación de Noodle. El muchacho los miraba inexpresivo. En su situación, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, excepto esperar que los demás no lo arrojaran hacia esa tierra putrefacta que rodeaba todo el edificio y lo dejaran ahí con la esperanza de que se pudriera.

-Entonces, ¿se supone que este niño eres tú, Murdoc?- continuó 2D, señalandolo. La expresión del rostro del vocalista dejaba en claro que todo esto le parecía una broma y no les creía.

-Tengo diesiséis- dijo el adolescente mientras masticaba un escarbadientes, muy aburrido. Su trasero estaba comenzando a adormecerse después de haber estado sentado en el piso de madera por mucho tiempo- No soy un niño.

-Sí. Él es mi yo adolescente. De alguna manera terminó aquí.- Murdoc parecía muy agitado, y estaba jugando con la cruz invertida de una manera muy poco Murdoc. Sus ojos rotaban desde el adolescente, luego a la cruz de su cuello y por último a Noodle; y así susesivamente.

Además de su trasero, ahora la pierna derecha del Murdoc adolescente se estaba adormeciendo. ¿Por qué Noodle no tenía sillas en su habitación?

En una heroica demostrción de esfuerzo, 2D logró razonar con sus cuatro neuronas resantes, que lo que Murdoc le decía era imposible.

-Oh, por supuesto. Que estúpido soy- dijo con sarcasmo. Noodle no podía recordar la última vez que 2D había sido sarcástico.

El Murdoc de mediana gruñó y giró la cabeza lentamente hasta que 2D pudo ver sus ojos, que parecían brillar con ira y con garantía de que le daría una golpiza si se atrevía a abrir la boca. Hombres más fuertes que Stuart Pot habían huído gritando como colegialas asustadas ante la mirada de enojo de Murdoc Niccals, y tuvo el mismo efecto en el peliazul, que se apartó temeroso del bajista.

El Murdoc de diesiséis años los miró a ambos, la repentina timidez del peliazul lo hizo sentir enfermo. Cuanto más veía en lo que se convertiría, más se odiaba a sí mismo y al Murdoc mayor.

Jesucristo, no sólo crecería y sería horrible, sino que también crecería para ser un total y absolutamente_ imbécil_.

El siempre práctico de Russel finalmente habló.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con él?

Esa era una excelente pregunta. Lamentablemente, parecía que nadie sabía la respuesta. Mientras Russel esperaba sugerencias, Noodle tuvo un repentino interés en las tablas del suelo de su habitación, 2D se distrajo con su celular que vibró en su bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, y, como era de esperarse, si era algo que no tenía nada que ver con alcohol o con mujeres, a Murdoc no le importaba.

-¿Murdoc-san?- preguntó Noodle

Ambos Murdocs se volvieron para mirarla

-¿Qué?

-Oh, uh...Mudz-kun- dijo señalando hacia el más jóven- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

El adolescente la miró desconsertado. ¿Mudz-kun? ¿Qué diablos? Entonces se dio cuenta de que era una especie de apodo que le había inventado para poder diferenciarlo a él de el Murdoc de mediana edad.

-Uh. Bueno...- hizo una pausa y luego se encogió de hombros- ...No.

-Dulce Satanás, fue un maldito milagro que haya logrado sobrevivir a la adolescencia- Murdoc tomó su paquete de cigarrillos y luego encendió uno -No tienes cerebro en absoluto. Maldito Jesucristo, niño.

-NO-SOY-UN-NIÑO- repitió el joven, resistiendose al deseo de darle un puñetazo a su yo más viejo en la cara una y otra vez, hasta que sólo queden sus restos en el suelo. En vez de eso, se incorporó, tomó su chaqueta de arriba de la mesa y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Estaría condenándose a sí mismo si se quedaba un minuto más en presencia de ese idiota- Vete a la mierda.

La banda se quedó en silencio por un minuto.

-Wow Murdoc. Incluso puedes fastidiarte a tí mismo- dijo Russel- No creí que eso fuera posible.

-Si tú detestas a cada maldita persona que hay sobre la Tierra, incluso a tí mismo, es muy factible, idiota- murmuró Murdoc, mirando al baterista.

Anticipando una pelea entre el bajista y el baterista, Noodle se abrazó las delgadas piernas y suspiró desanimada.

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, las neuronas de 2D hicieron otro pensamiento coherente

-Uh... ya será de noche dentro de unos minutos. Le dijimos acerca de los zombis que deambulan por fuera de los Estudios Kong en la noche, ¿verdad?

Hubo un largo silencio. Todos ellos pudieron oír cómo, desde el vestíbulo, se cerraban bruscamente las puertas que daban al exterior.

-¿Los zombis comen carne?- coninuó 2D, desconcertado por el silencio- ¿Quién puede reducir a un humano desarmado a huesos en menos de veinte segundos? ¿Lo saben chicos?

Noodle entrecerró los ojos, y antes de que alguien pudiera responder, ella y su katana corrieron escaleras abajo hacia el vestíbulo.

Sigilosamente, la japonesa salió del estudio,buscando a un adolescente de pelo negro y una chaqueta de cuero rojo en la oscuridad. _"Oh, por favor, por favor espero que estés cerca" _pensó. Si él estaba demasiado lejos de la entrada y los zombis ya estaban sobre él, existía la posibilidad de que tal vez no llegara a tiempo para salvarlo. Entonces no importaría que ella era una super soldado, Murdoc estaría muerto de todas formas.

No, eso no podía suceder. Ella no iba a permitirlo. Noodle no tenía tiempo se sentarse y ponerse a pensar seriamente acerca de qué secedería si el joven Murdoc era asesinado, lo que se apresuró a imaginar que no sería nada agradable.

Para su inmenso alivio, pudo ver a Murdoc en la oscuridad, estaba de pie junto a la estatua de Pazuzu y tenía la mirada fija en el presipicio, estaba solo. No había ningún zombi a la vista.

Ella sacó la katana de la vaina. Eso no significaba que los zombis estaban cerca: los Estudios Kong tenían la tendencia de atraer lo sobrenatural y lo paranormal, como una lamparita atrae a una mosca. Los zombis podían ser silenciosos y astutos cuando asechaban a sus presas, especialmente en la oscuridad. Era mejor estar preparado por si había un ataque sorpresa y se convrtirían en alimento para zombis.

Noodle lo agarró del brazo con su mano libre.

-No puedes estar aquí afuera. No es seguro.

-Que imbécil- dijo Murdoc, aun mirando hacia abajo. Pateó una pequeña piedra hacia el precipicio. Una delgada luna creciente, apenas proporcionaba suficiente luz para ver algunos contenidos del paisaje; un molino de viento en una enorme isla partida por la mitad, un extremadamente y viejo Winnebago con un agujero en el techo- No es justo, ¿sabes? Odio a mi padre. Cuando tenía al rededor de seis años, juré que jamás sería como él cuando creciera- rió dévilmente- Supongo que eso no ocurrirá.

-Mudz-kun, por favor- volvió a tirar de la manga de su chaqueta- Tenemos que ir adentro ahora.

Él apartó su brazo de ella.

-Déjame solo, Noodle. Necesito pensar y no puedo hacerlo con esos idiotas respirándome en el cuello.

En algún lugar a la distancia, ella oyó el distintivo grito que los monstruos hacían para llamarse entre ellos. Noodle apretó los dientes por lo extremadamente testarudo que era Mudz y desenvainó su katana. Decidida a que él la escuche, lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta y tiró de él muy cerca de su rostro.

-A meno que volvamos al estudio en este mismo instante- dijo entre dientes- Hay una enorme posibilidad de que te conviertas en comida de zombi antes de que puedas dar dos pasos. Sugiero que volvamos adentro. Ahora.

-¿Comida de zombi?- preguntó el adolescente, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Comida de zombi- afirmó Noodle. Miró a su alrededor al oír otro grito de zombi, esta vez, mucho más fuerte. Esta noche se estaban moviendo mucho más rápido que de constumbre.-¡Vamos!- ella lo agarró del brazo y trató de guiarlo hacia el estudio en una oscuridad casi completa.

Casi habían llegado a las puertas, cuando la japonesa sintió que el chico se puso repentinamente rígido.

-¡NOODLE!-gritó el muchacho y la empujó, provocando que cayera al suelo; como seguramente era su intención. La chica se quedó sin aliento.

Tumbada en el suelo, momentáneamente aturdida, Noodle oyó el sonido que confirmaba su peor temor.

Estaba escuchando los penetrantes rugidos de los zombis a punto de comer.


	4. The dreams s dream

The dreams´s dream

_It gets hard  
>The memory's faded<br>Who gets what they say  
>It's likely they're just jealous and jaded<br>Well maybe I don't want to take advice from fools  
>I'll just figure everything is cool<br>Until I hear it from you_

-¡Hijo de puta, suéltame!- gruñó Murduc, tratando de conseguir que la criatura suelte su brazo. El zombi lo tenía fuertemente agarrado. Rápidamente, el zombi se llevó la extermidad que sujetaba del adolescente a la boca y Murdoc sintió que el mosntruo intentaba morderlo, pero le resultaba algo difícil debido a la chaqueta. Cerró el puño de su mano libre y lo estrelló contra la cara del zombi. El chico pudo oír un dévil "crack" debajo de su puño, y se dio cuenta de que había sido la mandibula del zombi, que se había desprendido. El muerto viviente se lo quedó mirando por un segundo, entonces volvió a hacer ese grito desgarrador, llamando a más zombis.

Noodle se puso de pie y con un rápido movimiento, decapitó con su katana a los zombis que la estaban rodeando.

De repente, había otro zombie sobre él. Y otro, y otro y otro. En cualquier dirección, sin importar hacia dónde mirara, el lugar estaba infestado de zombis, que los separaban a él y a Noodle. Los muertos vivientes le arañaron la cara con sus largas y afiladas uñas, y estaban tratando de morderlo a través de la ropa. Todos ellos lo miraban con avidez con unos ojos muertos, nublados, o si sus ojos se habían descompuesto, con unos vacíos ojos negros.

El hombre de cabello azul que estaba en el interior del estudio, también tenía cuencas vacías en los ojos. A pesar de la situación actual, Murdoc se preguntó qué le había sucedido en los ojos a ese hombre.

El trató de soltarse del agarre de esos monstruos, pero si había sido difícil escapar de un zombi, sería imposible escapar de una manada hambrienta. Ellos lo rodearon y lo tomaron de los brazos.

Una larga y afilada uña, le hizo un profundo corte en el rostro, cerca de la oreja. El zombi responsable del corte, se inclinó hacia él para saborear la sangre que le escurría por el rostro.

-¡Mudz-kun!- Noodle estaba furiosa e intentaba abrirse camino hacia el muchacho, cortando con su katana a cuantos zombis tuviera en frente. Él podía oír el sordo ruido de la katana cortando la cabeza de los varios zombis. Pero eso no sería suficiente. Noodle estaba rodeada y jamás llegaría a timepo a él.

De repente, Murdoc se dio cuenta del hecho de que moriría. Iba a ser doloroso e incómodo, y cuando los zombis hayan acabado con él, lo único que quedarían de sus restos sería una mancha de sangre sobre la basa de la estatua de demonio con pene descomunal.

-¡NO!- gritó Noodle.

Un dolor ondulante lo atravesó.

Entonces no había nada.

Las puertas de los Estudios Kong se abrieron levemente. Una mano lanzó rápidamente una bomba de fabricación casera, y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Con un destello cegador, el dispositivo explotó, causando que los zombis se dispersasen. Cuando el último monstruo se arrastró nuevamente hacia el precipicio, Murdoc, 2D y Russel abrieron la puerta y corrieron afuera.

-¿Dónde está Noodle?- preguntó 2D asustado, tres segundos antes de romper a llorar- ¡No la veo! ¿Dónde está?

-Y tampoco hay señales del Murdoc adolescente- dijo Russel, apretando sus manos al rededor de la linterna- ¡Maldición, la oí gritar! Si hubieramos salido antes, tal vez aun estarían aquí.

-Russ, Noodle puede ser capaz de acabar con una manada de zombis ella sola, nosotros no. La bomba era la única manera de que los zombis se alejaran- dijo Murdoc con frialdad.

Russel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Te ves muy tranquilo para alguien cuya propia existencia esta siendo amenazada por todo esto. Quiero decir que si el pequeño Murdoc dice adiós, tú también lo dirás.

Murdoc se encogió de hombros

-¿Y qué?

Mudz tuvo una pesadilla.

Estaba atado a una estatua de piedra con pesadas cadenas, la estatua del demonio lo observaba. Miles de zombis lo arañaban, arrancando grandes trozos de carne. Murdoc gritó y soltó un alarido. Noodle trató de deshacerse de las cadenas, pero sus manos translúcidas las atravesaron. Aun tratando de romper las cadenas, ella desapareció de la vista. El chico logró liberar sus brazos de las cadenas

-¡No vayas!- le gritó.

La estatua se transformó abruptamente en el Murdoc de mediana edad. El joven se encontró acostado sobre un altar, Murdoc miró de reojo al adolescente desde el pedestal de la estatua, su larga y demoníaca lengua le colgaba fuera de la boca. De su cuello colgaba una cruz de oro invertida, la cual cayó sobre la frente del adolescente cuando el hombre se inclinó a hablarle.

-Ya te acostumbrarás a esto, Murdoc. No te puedes imaginar lo rápido que se convertirá esto en una segunda naturaleza para tí.

De atrás de su espalda, el Murdoc de mediana edad, sacó un cuchillo con una afilada hoja de acero. Con una sonrisa cruel, la clavó en el pecho del adolescente.

-Murdoc. Hey- alguien le sacudía el hombro- No te oí entrar. ¿Cómo estuvo el concierto?

Él abrió los ojos.

Mudz estaba en el departamento de su amigo, tendido boca abajo sobre las mantas que servían de cama. El brillante sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana, iluminando el reloj. Ocho y veinticinco.

El propietario del departamento que había estado durmiendo toda la noche, Mike, lo miraba boquiabierto. Su largo cabello castaño aun estaba sucio y despeinado, lo que significaba que acababa de despertar.

-Vaya hombre. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Murdoc, aun soñoliento- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu cara. Parece que te dieron una golpiza o algo así; está toda arañada- Mike frunció el ceño- Eh, lo que sea. No es de mi incumbencia- sacudiendo la cabeza, el hombre salió de la pequeña habitación, y unos minutos más tarde, Murdoc lo oyó roncar nuevamente en el sofá.

-¿Arañada?- se preguntó el muchacho en voz baja. Con sus manos temblorosas, se tocó un profundo arañazo que estaba cerca de su oreja. Cuando la tocó suavemente, sintió una punzada de dolor. Hizo una mueca. La teoría de "sólo fue un sueño" no se presentó. ¿Cómo mierda había acabado de nuevo en el departamento de Mike? Estaba a un minuto, o tal vez dos, de tener una muerte segura a manos de los zombis.

-... ya se fue?- preguntó el sistema de stereo.

-¡Gha!- gritó, alejándose de su cama. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Cauteloso, se quedó detrás del viejo tocadiscos de Mike. En las últimas veinticuatro horas, ya había pasado por suficientes cosas extrañas que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Noodle asomó la cabeza por detrás de los parlantes

-¿Mudz-kun?- su boca esbozó una sonrisa- ¡Estás bien!

-Sí. Supongo que sí- contestó. Considerando que aun conservaba todas sus extermidades y que había salido ilezo de un ataque de zombis sólo con moretones y rasguños, estaba bastante bien- ¿Qué tal eso?- sonrió.

Noodle, cubierta de sangre de zombi, salió corriendo detrás de los parlantes y lo abrazó. Entonces, comenzó a llorar.

Sorprendido por un momento, Murdoc logró reaccionar y le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda.

Llorando en silencio, Noodle apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Podía oír el latido de su corazón, y podía sentir el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

-Temía por tí- dijo Noodle, mirándolo a los ojos- No me gusta tener miedo- miró hacia abajo y dijo- Eres muy valiente.

Murdoc le apretó los hombros

-¿Valiente? Estuve a punto de cagarme en los pantalones, amor.

_Amor._

Noodle dejó que esa palabra viajara por sus pensamientos.

-Mudz-kun- dijo en voz baja- ¿Me amas?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al adolescente, pero luego sonrió, revelando sus puntiagudos dientes. Sin decir una palabra, Murdoc la sujetó de la barbilla, sus ojos se encontraron. Por un momento, los verdes ojos, aun empañados por el llanto, miraron a aquellos ojos de diferente color; uno negro y el otro rojo. Luego Murdoc cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de la chica. Noodle, ruborizándose, también se inclinó sobre él, depositando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Noodle envolvió su cuello, profundizando el beso. Su primer beso. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, y la dejara en ese momento para siempre.

Él rompió el beso.

-Por cierto, eso es un sí- dijo Murdoc.

-Obviamente, tontito- dijo Noodle en broma, revolviéndole el pelo.


	5. Never let me down again

Never let me down again

_All I want is a photo in my wallet  
>A small remembrance of something more solid.<em>

_All I want is a picture of you_

Murdoc abrió la canilla del fregadero del baño, y mojó un trapo con el agua que brotó del pico de la canilla. Suavemente, se limpió la herida de su rostro, y se estremeció ligeramente cuando la herida le palpitó de dolor. Aunque era el hermano menor de Hannibal Niccals, en varias ocaciones recivía una golpiza de él y de su pandilla. Pero la pandilla de su hermano nunca había sido tan brutal como los zombis. Murdoc recordó una ocación en que uno de los amigos de Hannibal, un chico torpe y alto llamado Dix, se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de atar un extremo de la cuerda a la motocicleta de su tío y el otro al rededor de él, quien tenía puestos unos rollers. Su tió lo arrastró por Stroke-On-Trent durante una hora, hasta que la desvenjecida cuerda se rompió, y el torpe chico se lastimó todo.

En la otra habitación, Mudz podía oír a Noodle cambiando de canal en el pequeño televisor en blanco y negro de Mike. Al no encontrar nada de su agrado, se levantó y lo apagó.

Cuando el chico salió del baño, con el rostro lleno de curitas, se encontró con que la japonesa estaba sentada sobre una caja de cartón que estaba llena de discos de vinilo, mirando hacia el vacío. Tenía una mirada distante en los ojos, al igual que su mente que estaba a millones de kilómetros del pequeño departamento.

El adolescente se le acercó, pero ella parecía no reparar en él. Le dio un pequeño empujón.

-¿Noodle?

Ella lo miró

-¿Sí?

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En tí. Y en el Murdoc-san más grande- contestó- Es extraño. No son realmente iguales, pero al mismo tiempo lo eres- se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir no era la mejor manera de explicarlo.

Él soltó un bufido

-Si llego a terminar como ese idiota cuando sea mayor, me tiraré de un puente.- desabrochó unos botones de su camisa y luego se puso la chaqueta- ¿Lista para irnos?

Noodle inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado

-¿Irnos? ¿Irnos a dónde?

-Mike, el dueño de este departamento, va a querer que no vayamos en cuanto se despierte porque va a venir una chica más tarde. Y no hay ninguna manera en el infierno de que te lleve a mi casa. Pensé que te podría mostrar algunas tiendas que hay por aquí. No hay mucho que ver, pero hay unas tiendas de música a las que te podría llevar.

Noodle asintió con la cabeza, un sentimiento de entusiasmo la asaltó

-¡Eso suena divertido!

-¿Más café?

-Mantenme despierto, hombre- dijo Russel somnoliento, empujando su taza hacia la de 2D.

2D virtió algo de café en la taza del baterista; una taza de cerámica negra con puntos de color rosa y la caricatura de la cara de un cerdo dibujada en ella. Había sido un regalo de navidad de Noodle hace unos cuantos años. En ese momento, a Russel le pareció una taza horrile, pero en los últimos años se terminó encariñando de ella.

Los dos hombre estaban sentados un frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina, en una oscuridad casi completa. Eran al rededor de las cuatro de la mañana y aunque los dos tenían sueño, sabían que esa noche sería imposible consiliarlo. Después de permaner despierto en la cama durante varias horas, Russel se había acercado a la cocina para encontrarse a 2D allí, mirándo la cafetera. Habían estado turnándose para levantarse e ir a servirse café.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo en su Winnebago?- preguntó 2D, distraído mientras revolvía el café.

El baterista suspiró

-No lo sé- tomó un sorbo de su taza- Si puedo evitarlo, trato de no pensar qué cosas pasan por la mente de ese chiflado.

El vocalista se estremeció ligeramente

-No lo entiendo. Quiero decir, si yo me encontrara con un yo de adolescente, pensaría que me estoy volviedo un poco loco. Más que un poco: Probablemente tengan que meterme en un manicomio. Y sin embargo, él está tranquilo y calmado. Tomando esto como algo bueno, como si no le importara que esta situación lo podría matar.

Russel lo miró, su espresión era sombría

-Tal vez no le importa

2D lo miró

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Él mismo dijo que Gorillaz era su sueño! ¡Tiene todo lo que podría desear!

El baterista suspiró

-A veces lo que pensamos que queremos y lo que en realidad necesitamos no son las mismas cosas "D"

-Oh- dijo el peliazul, confundido- S-supongo que eso tiene sentido...

Un suave escalofrío pasó a través de los Estudios Kong. Los dos hombre miraron la mesa mientras bebían café. 2D hizo una mueca

-Necesita más azúcar.

A Russel le pareció divertido ver cómo 2D vertía cucharada tras cucharas de azúcar en su taza.

-Jesús, hombre.

-¿Qué? Es demasiado amargo. Creo que esos granos de café se hecharon a perder o algo así.

-¡Se supone que debe ser amargo, "D"! ¿Alguna vez has tomado café?

2D miró la azucarera casi vacía y luego a su taza de café. Un pequeño montíaculo de azúcar sobresalía de ella.

-Oh

Noodle y Murdoc caminaron por las calles de Stoke-On-Trent juntos. Sonriendo, la tomó por la muñeca.

-Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo- sin esperar una respuesta, hechó a correr, dándole codazos a quienes se encontraran en su camino. Noodle lo siguió- ¡Creo que tenemos unos pocos minutos antes de que cierre!- le dijo a la japonesa. Abruptamente, se detuvo en frente de una pequeña tienda. En la vidriera, había una guitarra eléctrica rodeada de docenas de discos de vinilo. Noodle miró hacia el cartel que colgaba sobre la tienda.

-Sarah´s Records- leyó para sí misma.

-La mejor tienda de vinilos usados en toda Stoke- dijo Murdoc, abriendo la puerta- Entremos.

Noodle caminó dentro de la tienda. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por rasgados y descoloridos carteles publicitarios de bandas de rock que Noodle jamás había oído hablar. Había enormes contenedores llenos de discos de vinilo en toda la tienda. En una esquina, había un tocadiscos que estaba reproduciendo el álbum: "Electric Light Orchestra"

-Wow- dijo la japonesa en voz baja. El cielo podría ser así.

-Hey, Murdoc- dijo la joven que estaba detrás del mostrador sin levantar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo. En sus veinticinco años, no era un poco más alta que Murdoc, con la piel oscura y el pelo negro azabache. Tenía puesta una musculosa, y Noodle pudo ver por debajo del mostrador unos jeans descoloridos y que la chica estaba descalza, balanceando los pies al ritmo de la música.

-Hola Sarah. Traje a una amiga para que vea tu tienda.- dijo Mudz.

Sarah apartó la revista de su cara y sonrió ampliamente

-Hey, ¿cómo estás?- se bajó del taburete y rodeó el mostrador- Soy Sarah.

Noodle hizo una reverencia

-Noodle

-Oye Noodle. Yo controlo esta tienda, como te habrás imaginado- su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, obviamente estaba muy orgullosa de ser la dueña de su propio negocio- Así que puedes ver lo que quieras en las pilas de discos, siempre y cuando lo desees. Tengo algunos discos que los hice en casa y otros pirata que no encontrarás en ninguna otra tienda de Inglaterra. Pon todo lo que te dé curiosidad en el vinilo.

Noodle le sonrió

-¡Arigato!

Sarah parecía satisfecha

-Que chica tan educada. Murdoc, ¿qué diablos está haciendo contigo?

Murdoc parecía algo molesto

-Hrmph

Sonriendo, Noodle pasó junto a Murdoc y Sarah y miró los contenedores repletos de discos. Hojeó la sección de la letra "N" y se detubo una vez que encontró el disco pirata de "New York Dolls" en vivo.

Miró a la dueña, sosteniendo el disco con entusiasmo

-¿Puedo ponerlo?

Sarah asintió con la cabeza

-Ni siquiera dudes, querida

Noodle guardó el disco de "Electric Light Orchestra" y puso el de "New York Dolls" en vivo. Sonaba como si lo hubieran grabado dentro de una lata, pero la guitarra de Johnny Thunder atravesó el lugar con un fuerte estallido y un silbido.

"_Well I just lost a lover, who done found somebody else.  
>I get cool and lonely, feelin' sorry for myself…"<em>

-¿Te gustan los "New York Dolls"?- preguntó Murdoc, que apareció repentinamente a su lado.

-Johnny Thunder es uno de mis ídolos de guitarra- admitió Noodle, bajando un poco el volumen- Richie Sambora, el guitarrista de Bon Jovi, es el otro.

-¿Bon Jovi? Nunca he oído hablar de él.

La japonesa recordó que Bon Jovi no sacaría su primer álbum hasta dentro de dos años

-Olvídalo.

Ambos se quedaron allí en frente del vinilo, escuchando el álbum. Lentamente, mientras él se preguntaba si era la manera correcta de hacerlo, rodeó los hombros de Noodle con su brazo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Detrás del mostrador, Sarah levantó la vista y sonrió levemente, y luego volvió a la revista.

Una hora después de la cual se suponía que la tienda debía cerrar, finalmente Sarah los hechó. Después de haber salido de la tienda, Murdoc la llevó a una vieja mansión abandonada , oculta en un pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de una casa mucho más agradable.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-La antigua mansión Grant. Fue abandonada hace sesenta años cuando su dueño se volvió loco. Las personas que luego compraron este lugar, decidieron contruír otra casa antes que arreglar este basurero- dijo Murdoc mientras se arrastraba por debajo de un viejo y oxidado porche-¿Dónde está esa porquería? ¡Aquí está!- volvió con una bolsa de deportes. Sonriendo, abrió el cierre de la bolsa y sacó una pistola de aire comprimido. Rápidamente la cargó- ¿Alguna vez has querido dispararle a alguna ventana, amor?

-A veces.

-Entonces déjame enseñarte cómo se hace en primer lugar- Murdoc apuntó a una ventana del primer piso y luego apretó el gatillo. La ventana que estaba debajo de la que él había apuntado se hizo añicos.

Noodle río

-Déjame intentarlo- tomó el rifle.

Murdoc apartó el arma fuera de su alcance.

-No, primero quiero romper esa de ahí- volvió a apuntar y apretó el gatillo. Esta vez se rompió la ventana de la derecha.

Gruniendo, le puso en las manos la la pistola de aire comprimido.

-Inténtalo.

Después de que Murdoc le mostrara cómo hacerlo, Noodle apuntó hacia la ventana que el chico no había podido romper. Lentamente, apretó el gatillo. La ventana se hizo añicos.

Noodle saltó repetidas veces

-¡Lo hice!- gritó

Murdoc sonrió, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se desvaneció. Miró a través de los árboles, hacia la casa agradable. Noodle se volteó y pudo ver que un hombre que había salido de esa casa, se dirigía hacia ellos, blandiendo un arma mucho más grande que el pequeño rifle de aire comprimido que ella estaba sosteniendo.

Murdoc se precipitó hacia el bosque

-¡Corre!- gritó.

El hombre disparó y una rama que estaba a la izquierda de Noodle se desprendió. Siguiendo sus sentidos, corrió hacia los árboles, siguiendo a Murdoc. Él sabía que esa era un área mucho más segura que en la que acababan de estar.

Durante cinco minutos, los dos corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron. Murdoc la guió por un camino que atravesó el bosque y luego hacia el patio de otra casa.

-Estamos a salvo ahora-el adolescente jadeó y miró hacia el cielo oscuro- Vamos, iremos a una parada de autobús.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Noodle.

-A buscar algo de comer.

Noodle desvió la mirada del cielo

-Mudz-kun, ¿puedes llevarme a alguna parte?

-¿Quieres decir, como a un restaurante? Sólo tengo el dinero suficiente para algo bara...

Noodle negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendolo.

-No, no quise decir eso. Me conformo con McDonalds.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Noodle se lo dijo.


	6. Fade away and radiate

Fade away and radiate

_I've been beat up, I've been thrown out  
>But I'm not down, I'm not down<br>I've been shown up, but I've grown up  
>And I'm not down, I'm not down<em>

Los Estudios Kong es un lugar muy inusual. En la larga historia del edificio, el estudio se había contruído sobre lo que siempre había sido un imán para para lo extraño y lo paranormal. Si la aparición de Murdoc adolescente había sido extraña, luego de un par de días ocurrieron cosas aun más extrañas a Gorillaz. En los primeros días, las puertas de todo el edificio nunca llevan a la misma habitación dos veces. Una semana después, las paredes de la habitación de 2D habían segregado una sustancia roja espesa. Para su sorpresa, no era sangre, sino más bien una especie de mermerlada de frambuesa, pegajosa.

Había cosas mucho más preocupantes, los tres hombres se dieron cuenta de que aquella extraña energía que había brotado de la tierra, también estaba surgiendo efecto en ellos. Durante gran parte del día, Russel había hablado en francés con fluidez, mientras que Murdoc le gritaba en hebreo. 2D, sólo era capaz de hablar y entender italiano, y se encerró en su habitación. La única que no había sido afectada fue Noodle.

Pero para Murdoc Niccals eso era una señal de que sus días en la tierra estaban contados. Dentro del Winnebago, el bajista se sentó en su cama, con un teléfono en su mano.

La realidad se estaba rompiendo. Las barreras entre el pasado y el presente se estaban desmoronando, debido a los saltos en el tiempo entre Noodle y su yo adolescente.

Rápidamente marcó el número de teléfono.

-Declan y MacManus, abogados- dijo la secretaria, una señora mayor, del otro lado de la línea.

-Soy Murdoc Niccals. He firmado un contrato con el señor Declan en los años ochenta, y me estaba preguntando si él aun tenía una copia de ese archivo. Perdí... perdí el original.- eso era verdad, al menos en parte. No era sensillo tratar de encontrar algo que has tirado a la basura ya hace tanto tiempo.

-Un momento, señor Niccals- la secretaria apoyó el teléfono en la mesa, dejando a Murdoc en espera durante varios minutos. Cuando oyó que del otro lado alguien se sentaba en una silla y volvía a levantar el teléfono, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. ¿Qué sucedería si no lo tenía?Necesitaba ese contrato para tener alguna posibilidad de negociar. Murdoc sabía que había violado algunas de las condiciones mencionadas en el contrato, no podía recordar las penalidades. ¿Por qué demonios lo había tirado?

-¿Señor Niccals?

-¿Sí?

-Encontré la copia del contrato que firmó en... ¿Mayo de 1986?

Murdoc suspiró. Después de veinte años, su abogado aun tenía la copia del acuerdo entre Murdoc y el diablo.

-Sí, así es.

Mudz y Noodle se sentaron juntos en el autobús que estaba repleto de gente. Una mujer regordeta que se encontraba al rededor de los sesenta años, se sentó en el asiento que estaba en frente de Noodle y se quedó mirandola con una extraña expresión en su rostro y murmurando palabras sin sentido para sí misma.

Noodle miró a la extraña mujer y rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando de esa forma?

-¡Japonesa horrible!- gritó la mujer repentinamente, mientras señalaba con su huesudo dedo a la guitarrista.

Los pasageros del autobús se volteraron para mirar a la mujer, mientras que un hombre de mediana edad vestido de frack que estaba sentado junto a ella, trataba de calmarla.

-Mamá, basta. ¿No ves que estás asustando a la pobre chica? Ella aun no estaba en este mundo cuando la guerra comenzó.

Murdoc fue mucho más directo

-¡Cierre la maldita boca, señora!- gruñó.

-Perdí a mi esposo gracias a ustedes ¡malditos japoneses!. ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Tú mataste a mi Bennie!- gritó nuevamente la mujer, mirando con un profundo odio a Noodle. El hombre se levantó de su asiento, se disculpó por el comportamiento de su madre, y luego se la llevó hacia los asientos del otro extremo del autobús. Ahora, la mujer lloraba desconsoladamente- Bennie... realmente te amaba...- una vez que tomó asiento, la mujer se quedó en silencio.

Mirando hacia el suelo, Noodle lloraba en silencio. El joven la rodeó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Noodle, no dejes que eso que te dijo te moleste. Esa mujer es esquizofrénica.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la guitarrista, secándose las lágrimas con su brazo. Antes de que todo esto comenzara, apenas sí había llorado, y ahora parecía que no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Tiene todos los síntomas- dijo Murdoc, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento- Mi madre se comporta de esa manera a veces.

Ambos se quedaron allí abrazados, mirando los edificios que pasaban, por la ventanilla.

Noodle ahogó un bostezo. Estar en un autobús en movimiento, siempre le había dado sueño, y estaba tan cansada después de todos los acontecimientos del día de hoy, que ya le resultaba imposible poder mantenerse despierta.

Lentamente, la japonesa cayó profundamente dormida. Su cabeza se apoyó sobre las piernas de Murdoc.

Con una leve sonrisa, el adolescente le acarició suavemente el cabello morado.

Amaba a Noodle. Estaba profundamente agradecido de que el orden natural del universo se alterara de aquella forma y que les permitiera estar juntos, a pesar de estar separados por veinticinco años. Y al parecer, los saltos en el tiempo parecían haberse detenido por el momento, así que era una suerte que no haya zombis hambrientos al rededor de ellos.

Y tampoco estaba el imbécil Murdoc de mediana edad, adorador del diablo.

Incluso aquí, en su presente, él estaría condenado si alguna vez volvía a estar cerca de Jacob o de Hannibal.

Lo único que le importaba era la guitarrista japonesa de cabello púrpura del futuro.

Una hora más tarde, Murdoc le tocó suavemente el hombro y la despertó.

-Aquí es donde debemos bajar- le dijo el chico. El conductor abrió la puerta y los dos adolescentes se bajaron. El autobús se marchó dejando una nube de polvo al rededor de los chicos, que estaban en frente del Sanatorio Belphagor. -Tengo que decirlo, no puedo imaginar por qué quisiste venir aquí- dijo Murdoc, dándose vuelta para mirarla.

-Nunca conocí a tu madre- respondió la chica- Creo que ella murió antes de que nuestra banda se formara, pero no estoy segura. Murdoc-san nunca ha hablado mucho de su familia. Nos dijo que su padre murió cuando estábamos grabando el primer disco, pero era mentira. Tanto Jacob como Hannibal vinieron a los Estudios Kong para pedir dinero.

Murdoc resopló

-¿Les dí algo?

Noodle negó con la cabeza

-No, aunque eso no detubo a Jacob. Hannibal, recientemente, está en la cárcel por robar ruedas de autos o algo así, así que él no pudo volver a los estudios- una vez que entró en el sanatorio, se paró en seco y arrugó la nariz- ¿Qué demonios es ese olor?

-La mayor parte es orina. Muchas personas mayores de edad que están aquí, tienen alguna demencia y no pueden controlar sus entrañas, por lo que orinan por todo el lugar.

-Qué asco- dijo la japonesa, mientras se acercaban hacia la recepción.

-Tú quisiste venir aquí, nena- Murdoc se dirigió hacia la enfermera regordeta que estaba sentada detrás del mostrador, que estaba llenando el papeleo- Hola- miró su tarjeta de identificación- Señora Rachel.

Un niño pequeño y delgado apareció sorpresivamente de detrás del mostrador, gritando algo ininteligible. Sorprendido, Murdoc saltó hacia atrás, mientras que Noodle miraba fijamente al niño.

-Oh...- a diferencia de Murdoc, 2D le había mostrado muchas fotos de él cuando era pequeño. Ella no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer al niño larguirucho de pelo negro y de ojos azules que estaba en frente de ella como Stuart Pot, de cuatro años.

El niño se hechó a reír mientra su madre lo quitaba de encima del mostrador y lo depositaba en el suelo.

-Stuart, ya sabes que no debes asustar a la gente- le dijo Rachel, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

Stuart hizo puchero

-Pero estoy aburrido. No hay nada divertido que hacer aquí, y me está doliendo otra vez la cabeza.

-Entonces quédate quieto y en silencio. Pronto nos iremos a casa- ella miró a los dos adolescentes con una sonrisa de disculpas- Siento muchísimo lo que acaba de suceder. Stuart no puede quedarse quieto; parece que tiene hormigas en los pantalones.

Detrás del mostrador el niño pegó un grito agudo

-¡Odio las hormigas!

-Lo siento- volvió a decir Rachel- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, querida?

-Estamos aquí para visitar a Darcie Sullivan- dijo Murdoc

Rachel soltó un silvido

-Un poco tarde para la visita, ¿no? Por lo general, después de las siete se acaban las visitas.

-Hemos venido en autobús desde Stoke- se explicó Murdoc, irritado- ¿Podemos verla o no?

Rachel miró momentáneamente al adolescente, quien parecía muy irritado, pero se recuperó rápidamente

-Pueden verla, pero primero deben firmar. ¿Debo suponer que sabes en cuál habitación está?

Mudz asintió con la caebaza

-Sí- dijo secamente.

-Muy bien. Sólo deben firmar aquí- dijo alcanzándoles un trozo de papel y una lapicera. El chico escribió su nombre rápidamente, y luego le alcanzó la birome a Noodle. Ella firmó como "Noodle" en el papel. -Nombre y apellido, querida- volvió a decir la enfermera. Cuando la miró sorprendida, ella sonrió- Yo no hago las reglas, cariño. Sólo debo hacer que se cumplan.

Mirando el papel, escribió el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

-¿"Noodle Niccals"?- rió Murdoc, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

La japonesa se ruborizó

-Lo sé, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Así que. ¿ahora somos hermanos?

Noodle se volvió a sonrojar, pero se salvó de responderle gracias a que los pasos del pequeño Stuart se escucharon a sus espaldas. Ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con que el chico la miraba a Noodle con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Hola- dijo- Eres muy linda.

-Uh. Gracias... Stuart

Sonriendo, él corrió hacia el mostrador.

Cuando los dos jovenes se detubieron frente a una puerta cerrada, Murdoc negó con la cabeza.

Noodle miró el nombre claramente impreso en el cartel que estaba junto a la puerta."Darcie Sullivan"

-¿Esta es la habitación de tu madre?- le preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y luego abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba pintada de color rosa, que desentonaba completamente con los muebles de la habitación. Una pequeña pared baja, dividía por la mitad la habitación; en un lado, que funcionaba como sala de estar, había un par de sillas en torno a una pequeña mesa, que tenía encima una radio. Del otro lado, había una enorme cama y una hermosa mesita de luz. Sobre la cama, que tenía tre almohadas encima y una manta arriba de la otra, se encontraba la madre de Murdoc, acostada.

El rostro de Darcie se iluminó cuando vio a Murdoc y a Noodle entrar en su habitación. Su larga cabellera era rubia, casi parecía plateada, y tenía la piel blanca como el papel. Aunque no era una mujer muy joven, era la paciente más joven del hospital. Su cuerpo era muy delgado, casi esquelético; cuando Noodle la miró, pensó rápidamente en una muñeca de porcelana, Darcie era tan frágil como una de esas muñecas.

-¡Murdoc!- gritó su madre, extendiendo los brazos hacia el chico.

-Hola mamá- se inclinó hacia ella para que lo pudiera abrazar- ¿Cómo estás?

-La campana del triunfo ha volado a la mar- dijo Darcie alegremente.

-Bueno, ¿huh? Me alegro.- dijo Murdoc, sentandose en la orilla de la cama. Al no ver ninguna silla cerca de la cama, Noodle se sentó junto a él.

Darcie miró a Noodle con entusiasmo y juntó las manos

-¿Quién es la perlita?

-Su nombre es Noodle. Quiso venir a visitarte.

-Hola señorita Sullivan- saludó Noodle, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza- Es un placer conocerla.

Darcie le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la japonesa.

-Mamá, veo que ya te han acostado en la cama. ¿Quieres que te lea alguna historia antes de irte a dormir?

Darcie asintió alegremente.

Murdoc tomó un libro del estante que estaba en la sala de estar, y luego se sentó junto a su madre. Sosteniendo el libro para que ella pudiera ver las ilustraciones, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"Erase una vez en pleno invierno, cuando los copos de nieve caían como plumas del cielo, una hermosa reina cosía junto a su ventana. Mientras cosía, miró hacia arriba en la nieve y se pinchó el dedo con la aguja. Tres gotas de sangre cayeron en la nieve. El rojo sobre el blanco se veía tan hermoso, que ella pensó: "Si yo tuviera una hija, ella tendrá la piel blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre, y el cabello tan negro como el ébano" .Poco después tuvo una hija pequeña que era tan blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre, y el cabello tan negro como el ébano, y por lo tanto llamó a su hija Blanca Nieves... "

Cuando Murdoc terminó de contar el cuento, Darcie estaba profundamente dormida. Él apagó la luz del velador que estaba sobre la mesita de luz y le dio un tierno beso en la frente

-Dulces sueños, mamá.-Noodle se levantó de la cama y siguió a Murdoc hacia la sala de estar; el chico estaba guardando el libro en el estante. -Los cuentos de hadas son una basura- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla- Pero la hacen feliz cada vez que se los leo.

-Es como una niña- dijo Noodle en voz baja- ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Treinta y ocho. Ha estado en este lugar desde los trece años. Es esquizofrénica, y parece que ningún mediacamento la mantenga bajo control. En ocaciones, cuando vengo a visitarla, está en estado catatónico y ni siquiera se dá cuenta de que estoy allí. La mayoría del tiempo suele ser así; una mujer de mediana edad, que se comporta y piensa como una niña pequeña.

Noodle miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron sobre una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro, en la cual había un hombre mayor y una mujer sentada sobre una mesa.

-¿Esos son sus padres?

-Sí. Ellos pagan por la habitación y por el tratamiento. Sin ellos, probablemente ella estaría en las calles, ya que Jacob no quiere tener nada que ver con ella.

-Eso es horrible- dijo Noodle. De repente, se encogió.

_-¿Noodle? Noodle, ¿dónde estás?_

Sintió que el cerebro le palpitaba, y ella dejó escapar un leve gemido. Eso dolió mucho...

-¿Noodle? ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Murdoc.

-Es... mi cabeza. ¡2D-san!- gritó Noodle a través del insoportable dolor.- ¡Por favor, basta!

De repente, apareció una silueta transparente de un hombre alto, que atravesó la pared de la habitación como si no existiera. El hombre se volvió más nítido y Murdoc lo reconoció como el hombre sin ojos de pelo azul.

-_¡Noodle!_- gritó.


	7. Tomorrow comes today

Tomorrow comes today

_Time may change me But you can´t trace time_

Noodle gimió de nuevo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos

-2D-san- su voz sonaba tensa.

2D se arrodilló junto a la silla de Noodle, dándole la espalda a Murdoc. Aun seguía transparente.

-¡Lo siento, Noodle, cariño!

Murdoc, vagamente conciente de que su boca estaba abierta, la cerró.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- su voz sonó demasiado hostil, pero no le importó- ¿No ves que al estar aquí la estás lastimando?- estalló.

El peliazul se apartó temeroso del adolescente, al igual que se apartartaba del Murdoc de mediana edad cada vez que le hablaba así.

-Yo...eh...

Murdoc gruñó como un animal salvaje. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a compararlo con el Murdoc de cuarenta años? Él no se parecía en nada a ese imbécil. Nada. Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño. Quería romperle el resto de los dientes que le quedaban a ese... idiota.

Noodle volvió a gemir al sentir otra oleada de dolor invadir su cuerpo. De repente, Murdoc se sintió muy culpable. Ella no se encontraba bien en ese momente, y el sólo pensaba en sí mismo.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez la diferencia entre el Murdoc imbécil de cuarenta años y él no era tan grande como había pensado...

2D posó una mano sobre la pierna de Noodle, la cual atravesó.

-Oh, no llores, querida.

Murdoc gruñó al darse cuenta de que tendrían otro salto en el tiempo.

-Mierda.

Noodle también se dio cuenta, y estrechó la mano de Murdoc con fuerza.

-Vamos a volver, Mudz-kun- dijo con tristeza.

La boca del chico se torció en un gesto severo.

-Maldita mierda- dijo mientras las paredes rosas de la habitación de Darcie, del Sanatorio Belphagor se desvanecían repentinamente. Los tres cayeron en el piso de los Estudios Kong, en frente de una enorme ventana por la que los rayos del sol penetraban.

Russel estaba en frente de ellos, sosteniendo el periódico con ambas manos. Tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-¿"D"? ¿Eres tú, hombre?

2D se puso de pie, dejándo en el suelo a los dos adolescentes, quienes se aferraban con fuerza el uno del otro.

-Sí. ¿Quién más podría ser?

-No poder dormir es una mierda, hombre. He estado viendo hipopótamos vestidos de bailarina saltando al rededor de los estudios durante las últimas dos horas.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es un efecto secundario de tus medicamentos?- preguntó 2D. Después de haber estado tomando analgésicos durante toda su vida, al vocalista le gustaba pensar que se había convertido en un experto sobre los efectos secundarios de los medicamentos. No tenía la menor idea, por supuesto, y Murdoc era realmente el experto debido a que cuando había estado preso en México, él era quien debía examinar los remedios.

-Puede ser "D", pero es la falta de sueño- dijo Russel, acariciándose la barba que le había crecido en el rostro. Necesitaba afeitarse, pero luego de un aterrador encuentro con su máquina de afeitar eléctrica a las cinco de la mañana, donde su cansado cerebro había alucinado a una abeja gigante en lugar de una máquina de afeitar, no tenía ganas de volver allí.

-No, yo apuesto a que son los medicamentos.

-Por el amor de Dios, "D". ¡No he dormido en dos días!

-Noodle, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Mudz mientras los dos hombres discutían.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, Mudz-kun. Mi dolor de cabeza se ha ido.

-Huh. Eso es extraño.

Noodle dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-Mudz-kun, nada ha sido normal desde ese concierto en el Evermore.

Murdoc sonrió

-Aquí me tienes, nena.

Murdoc tomó en silencio la copia de su contrato con el Diablo que la oficina de su abogado le había enviado por e-mail.

En una palabra, estaba jodido. Incluso una pequeña violación a las condiciones del contrato lo meterían en un lío enorme. Y él no había violado solo una condición. Oh, no. Había roto casi todas las reglas que se nombraban en el contrato.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

Con una mueca, llegó hacia el final de la última página. La sección de sanciones. ¿Qué secedía si violaba cualquiera de los términos mencionados?

Si el Diablo había violado el contrato, debía renunciar a cualquier reclamación sobre el alma de Murdoc y debía cumplir su palabra. El bajo del Diablo, su bajo, seguiría perteneciendo a Murdoc y su fama permanecería intacta.

Pero si Murdoc rompía el contrato, el Diablo tenía derecho a cobrar su alma cuando quisiera.

El Rey del Infierno tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con Murdoc. Absolutamente cualquier cosa.

Los ojos del satanista se abrieron como platos. _Oh, mierda._

Con una risita aguda, uno de los demonios que corría por los estudios, se metió debajo de la cama de Murdoc; sus ojos brillaban con una intensa maldad. Se acercó sigilosamente al bajista y lo tomó de la muñeca con sus filosas garras.

-¡Suéltame, maldito infeliz!- gruñó Murdoc, estirando su brazo libre para tomar el cuchillo que tenía clavado en la puerta del armario. Lo tomó e hizo un ademán para clavárselo.

El demonio se escabulló antes de que la afilada hoja del cuchillo lo atravesara. Una mirada de oscuridad pasó por los ojos de la criatura, abrió la boca y dejó al descubierto unos afilados y puntiagudos colmillos. Con un aullido que helaba la sangre, hundió sus colmillos en el brazo de Murdoc.

El satanista dejó caer el cuchillo. La mordida se sentía como si le estubieran quemando el brazo en la hoguera. Levantó su brazo y golpeó la cabeza del demonio contra el armario una y otra vez con la intención de que lo liberase.

A pesar de los golpes, los enormes y saltones ojos del demonio se lo quedaron mirando, y sus colmillos se hundieron más profundamente en su brazo como venganza.

Con cada latido de su corazón, el veneno de los colmillos del demonio avanzaba por todo su cuerpo, produciéndole la sensación de que se estaba quemando las venas.

Se estaba devilitando...

Con un grito, Murdoc tomó la cebeza de la criatura y forcejeó para que lo soltara. Con su única fuerza restante, logró lanzar al demonio lejos de él. La criatura se golpeó la cabeza contra la ventana , cayó al suelo y luego se escabuyó fuera del Winnebago, riendo.

Murdoc maldició. Se levantó de la cama, pero tropesó a los dos pasos y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. La habitación estaba girando todo a su al rededor.

Gimió, incapaz de moverse. Abrió los ojos levemente y vió que la sangre que emanaba de su herida se volvía negra. Esa no era una buena señal.

"_No, no quiero irme ahora. Se supone que debo tener el resto de mi vida antes de ir al Infierno."_

-Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de romper nuestro acuerdo- dijo una voz ronca detrás de él- A pesar de esto, creo que voy a tomar un descanso, señor Niccals.

Murdoc cerró los ojos con fuerza. El príncipe del Infierno, el mismísimo Satanás, en su Winnebago. Estaba realmente jodido.

-Es un honor, de veras. Debe estar agradecido de contar con esos demonios tan serviciales; el cambio no debería tardar tanto.

La cara roja de Satanás se acercó hacia la de Murdoc, con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero me temo que será muy, muy doloroso.

La camisa de Murdoc se desgarró por completo cuando de su espalda brotaron dos enormes alas de murciélago.

Murdoc gritó.

El adolescente levantó la cabeza

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

Noodle lo miró

-¿Qué?

-¿Alguien oyó eso?

2D y Russel dejaron de discutir y se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Oír qué?- preguntó el vocalista.

-Sonaba como un grito- dijo Murdoc, sentado en el suelo junto a la ventana, con Noodle a su lado.

2D lo miró pensativo

-No he oído nad...

Un fuerte temblor sacudió el edificio y los cuatro buscaron de qué sujetarse. 2D y Russel se aferraron al marco de la puerta de la habitación de Noodle, mientras que los dos adolescentes se apoyaban contra la ventana. Murdoc la sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho, como si pensara que el terremoto quisiera separarlos.

Ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Para la mayoría de las personas, Noodle era la joven japonesa quien podía tocar la guitarra y matar zombis con ella. También ella había sido quien escribió la mayoría de las canciones de su segundo álbum. Ella mantenía a la banda unida.

Pero a nadie le gustaba hacer todo eso todo el tiempo.

A veces, Noodle sólo quería que la felicitaran.

El terremoto se detuvo abruptadamente. 2D y Russel soltaron el marco de la puerta y suspiraron al unísolo. Ambos se volvieron a mirar a los adolescentes.

-Noodle, ¿estás bi...?- comenzó 2D.

Murdoc y Noodle estaban frente a la ventana, abrazados.

2D se ruborizó

-Oh- rió Russel- Están bien, "D"- le dió un empujón juguetón al peliazul.- Vamos 2D, vamos a buscar a Murdoc a su Winnebago. Debemos hablar con él.


	8. Elevation

Elevation

_It's so easy to blow up your problems  
>It's so easy to play up your breakdown<br>It's so easy to fly through a window  
>It's so easy to fool with the sound<em>

-Entonces, ¿qué le dirás Russ?- preguntó 2D, que estaba detrás del baterista, bajando las escaleras. Devido a que los terremotos volvieron con más fuerza, ambos decidieron optar por las escaleras en vez del ascensor.

Russel se encogió de hombros

-Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí y tengo la sensación de que Murdoc sabe algo algo alrespecto, pero que decidió no decirnoslo, ¿sabes?

2D se rascó la barbilla, pensativo

-Em. No, no lo sabía.

Detrás del peliazul, el adolescente Murdoc gruñó irritado

-Jesucristo.

Tal vez se debía a la falta de sueño, pero por un momento a Russel le pareció que la voz del adolescente había sonado exactamente igual a la de Murdoc de cuarenta años. Ese tono de disgusto, de odio a sí mismo y de resentimiento hacia el mundo...

Russel sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez podía ser más joven, pero el chico seguía siendo Murdoc Niccals. Había algunas similitudes entre el adolescente y en el hombre que se convertiría...

...Dulce madre de Dios...

De repente, se dio la vuelta y sujetó con fuerza los hombros del chico. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Si le llegas a poner un dedo, UN DEDO, en la parte equivocada a Noodle, te juro que te arrancaré los brazos y se los daré de comer a los zombis.¿Te quedó claro?- antes de que Murdoc pudiera responder, un oscuro pensamiento pasó por la mente del baterista. Levantó al adolescente por el cuello de la chaqueta; los pies del chico quedaron valanceándose en el aire- No has tratado de hacer nada con ella, ¿verdad?- su voz sonaba peligrosamente tranquila.

Noodle corrió hacia Russel y tiró de su manga lo más fuerte que pudo

-¡Suéltalo, Russel-san!

Ignorando las súplicas de la japonesa, Russel sacudió al adolescente.

-¿Verdad?

-¡No!- Murdoc se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Russel-san!- gritó Noodle, su voz resonó en todo el edificio: _¡Russel-san! ¡Russel-san!_. Cuando se desvaneció, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Russel relajó su agarre de la chaqueta de Murdoc, y el joven cayó de rodillas en el piso de concreto. Sus ojos brillaron hacia el baterista

-Yo nunca le haría nada que la lastimara- dijo en voz baja. Se levantó y mirando a Russel, le espetó:- ¡Pero no te prometeré nada al respecto!

-Mudz-kun- murmuró Noodle, con los ojos muy abiertos.

De repente, él se apartó del enojado baterista, avergonzado.

-Oh, Dios- pasó nerviosamente sus dedos por su despeinado negro cabello- Soy un monstruo. No se puede negar.

Murdoc sintió que alguien depositaba suavemente la mano sobre su hombro. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el peliazul, quien tenía un gesto comprensivo en su rostro.

-No te preocupes por eso, Murdoc. Sabemos que no quisiste decir eso.

El adolescente permaneció en silencio. Por unos segundos, quiso decir eso. Él no habría dicho que era capaz de tener esos pensamientos sobre Noodle.

El grupo llegó hacia la puerta metálica que conducía hacia el aparcamiento. Haciendo caso omiso al graffitti de "LÁRGATE, 2D" , que Murdoc estaba seguro que lo había hecho su yo de mediana edad. El peliazul giró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió.

En ese instante, Murdoc sintió una repentina opresión sobre su pecho.

-Algo anda mal- se encontró a sí mismo diciendo.

Caminando con cautela en el aparcamiento, 2D miró a su alrededor, buscando algo fuera de su lugar. Con alguna excepción de escombros del techo, nada inusual parecía estar sucediendo.

-No lo sé. Todo se ve bien.

Noodle se quedó sin aliento.

-¡El Winnebago!- gritó.

La puerta había sido arrancada de las bisagras que la sujetaban al Winnebago, y estaba tirada en el suelo a pocos metros del Winnie.

-Mierda- dijo Russel, y luego se hechó a correr. El resto lo siguió de cerca.

En el exterior, el Winnebago era un desastre.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo 2D-¿Dónde está Murdoc?- Entró a la casa del bajista, y unos segundos más tarde volvió a salir- ¡No está aquí!

-¿No está?- repitió Russel.

-No, y el lugar está absolutamente destrozado. ¡Parece que una bomba explotó!- 2D tragó saliba- ¡Y hay sangre en la alfombra. Mucha sangre!

Russel volvió a maldecir y entró en el Winnebago. Nunca estubo muy ordenado, pero ahora parecía un basurero en lugar de una casa. Había ropa desgarrada, discos rotos y trozos de papel esparcidos por el suelo. Los asientos que bordeaban un lado, habían sido cortados y el pequeño amplificador que Murdoc guardaba en su Winnebago había sido destruído y había un cuchillo y un par de dardos clavados en el. Su habitación era la única parte que no había sido destrozada.

Justo en frente de los pies de Russel, había un gran charco de sangre fresca. El intenso olor cobrizo le probocó arcadas.

Noodle se asomó a la puerta, seguida por Murdoc, y se puso a evaluar los daños. Murdoc evitó mirar la mancha de sangre.

-Normalmente no tiene este aspecto, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico, empujando suavemente la copia del contrato de Murdoc con el Diablo con el pie.

-No- respondió Noodle- Aunque a veces se ve mucho peor.

-Oh, gracias a Dios.

Noodle se agachó y recogió del piso un trozo de papel amarillento.

-Todo eso que me angustia...- leyó.

-A veces, también es insoportable- terminó Murdoc, sacando el cuchillo que estaba clabado en el amplificador. Lo miró y decidió quedárselo; lo sujetó a su pantalón con el cinturon. Puede ser que lo necesitara más adelante.

Noodle tiró el pedazo de papel al suelo.

-La computadora de Murdoc-san- dijo. La notebook del satanista aun seguía sobre su cama y la pantalla iluminaba levemente una parte de su dormitorio.

-¿La qué?

Ella señaló hacia la laptop

-Eso.

Murdoc se quedó mirando la notebook

-Pensé que una computadora se parecía más a una tostadora.

-La tecnología es increíble, Mudz-kun.

Russel tomó la laptop fuera del Winnebago y sacó una pequeña caja de madera para sentarse. El resto se quedó de pie a su alrededor, mientras que él deslizaba los dedos por el mouse táctil para deshacerse del protector de pantalla. Se quedó mirando un escaneo de un prolijo escrito, pero amarillento documento.

-Si la parte de la primera parte...- leyó- Esto es un contrato.

-¿Entre Murdoc y quién?- preguntó 2D, mientras recorría con la mirada la pantalla.

Russel se dirigió hacia la última página, que tenía dos enormes firmas en la parte inferior. Una de ellas era de Murdoc. La otra era de...

-El Diablo.

Murdoc negó con la cabeza.

-Hijo de pu...

Un trozo del techo se desprendió y cayó encima de la notebook, haciéndola añicos. Una gran nube de polvo rodeó al grupo.

-Oh, mierda- Russel comenzó a toser mientras se ponía de pie y dajaba a un lado lo que quedaba de la computadora portátil.

La opresión sobre el pecho de Murdoc, volvió repentinamente. Tomó un pequeño trozo de los escombros y lo lanzó hacia el nuevo agujero del techo. Oyó que rebotó contra algo y un agudo chillido de sorpresa. Luego se oyó el sonido de unas garras contra el techo de concreto alejándose de ellos. Russel levantó la vista cuando el sonido pasó por encima de su cabeza.

-O este lugar está infestado de ratas o algo está intentando matarnos- dijo Murdoc.

-Apuesto a que son los demonios- dijo 2D- Odio a esas cosas.

-Sí, y parece que ellos también te odian- dijo el adolescente.

Detrás de ellos, otra sección del techo se desprendió. Esta vez, Murdoc pudo oír una risita aguda.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta!- gritó Murdoc mientras otra nube de polvo los rodeaba. Tosiendo, los cuatro levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo cuando oyeron algo encima de sus cabezas. Sonaba como el batir de dos enormes alas...

Murdoc tomó el cuchillo de sus pantalones y lo blandió enfrente de él.

Otro batir de alas...

Maldita sea, ¿por qué se tarda tanto en desender?

Murdoc apenas pudo distinguir una figura humana a través de la nube de polvo.

La nube se desvaneció repentinamente.

-No...- dijo Noodle.

Por encima de sus cabezas se encontraba un Murdoc Niccals transformado. Dos enormes alas de murciélago golpeaban furiosamente para mantenerse en alto. Su piel verde aceituna se había oscurecido a un tono de verde más oscuro y dos pequeños cuernos, apenas visibles por su cabello, salían de su cabeza. Se quedó mirándolos con ojos vacíos, la cruz invertida que colgaba de su cuello, se balanceaba de un lado al otro sobre su destrozada camisa negra.

Murdoc lo miró. Si ese era su futuro, deseaba morir de joven.

La mandíbula de 2D estaba completamente abierta.

-¡Oh, Dios mío Murdoc!- gritó- ¡¿Qué te sucedió?

La cara de Murdoc se volvió sombría y sus ojos brillaron con ira al oír la voz del peliazul. Con un chillido que helaba la sangre, se lanzó hacia ellos, blandiendo unas largas y afiladas garras.


	9. Complicated game

Complicated game

_Straight to hell  
>Oh Papa-san<br>Please take me home  
>Oh Papa-san<br>Everybody they wanna go home_

El grupo se quedó completamente sorprendido, hasta que Noodle lanzó un grito desgarrador

-¡Muévanse!

Inmediatemente, los cuatro se hecharon a correr en diferentes direcciones y Murdoc se detuvo, sus enormes alas batían a un ritmo duro.

-¡Jesúcristo!- gritó el adolescente enojado mientras blandía su cuchillo y la cabeza de Murdoc se giraba hacia él- ¡Tú jodiste toda mi vida! ¡Jodiste cada parte de mi maldita vida!

Los graznidos de Cotez resonaron por todo el aparcamiento. El cuervo negro, la mascota del bajista, salió disparado de la entrada del búnker y se dirigió hacia Murdoc.

Murdoc, sin entender las palabras que el adolescente gritaba, sólo reaccionó ante los fuertes ruidos que salían de su boca y volvió a gruñir. Antes de que Mudz pudiera reaccionar, el demonio que estaba delante de él rasgó con sus afiladas garras su fina camisa. El ave comenzó a atacar a Murdoc con sus garras y su pico, y le hizo unos cuantos cortes en el rostro. Enojado, Murdoc tomó al cuervo con su mano y lo lanzó por encima de la cabeza de Noodle.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Cortez!- exclamó la japonesa, recogiendo al dévil pájaro.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó Murdoc, dando tumbos hacia atrás. Agitó a ciegas el cuchillo hacia Murdoc, sin esperar que eso hiriera al demonio.

Murdoc pegó un horrible aullido animal y se alejó del adolescente; una delgada línea de sangre negra apareció en su pecho. Mudz, asustado, quiso alejarse del demonio, pero tropezó con un trozo de escombro, cayó al piso y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Ay!

Murdoc miró con curiosidad el corte de su pecho, como si nunca antes hubiera visto su propia sangre.

Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Noodle corrió hacia Mudz con Cortez bajo el brazo y tiró del confundido joven lejos de su demoníaco compañero de banda.

El adolescente miró hacia la herida del demonio.

-Es... negra.

-Sangre de demonio- dijo Noodle- Hay un poco en tu cuchillo.

El cuervo levantó la cabeza lentamente y grazó dévilmente, mientras sus dos pequeños ojos se posaban en Murdoc.

Murdoc miró al ave herida, y toda su rabia parecía drenar fuera de él. Cayó de rodillas, las dos enormes alas detrás de él bajaron.

-Mur...doc?- preguntó 2D- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El bajista se puso tenso, pero no se lanzó hacia el vocalista. Demonio o no, 2D pensó que eso era una buena señal.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- prguntó Russel en voz baja.

Mudz miró su camisa rasgada.

-No lo sé. Creo que no se encuentra muy bien.

Murdoc, silenciosamente extendió el brazo hacia Noodle. El cuervo que estaba debajo de su brazo se sacudió y voló hacia su amo. Posándose sobre su hombro, Cortez volvió a graznar.

2D parecía perdido.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡La primera vez que golpea a ese pajarraco de mierda y aun así el ave va con él!

Murdoc miró a 2D y a Mudz y les mostró los colmillos.

Noodle se apartó de Murdoc.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo le durará este estado de tranquilidad. Será mejor no enemistarse con Murdoc-san en este momento.

Los cuatro estaban a varios metros de distancia de Murdoc, quien estaba acariciando al ave posada en su hombro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó 2D finalmente.

-No tengo idea- Russel suspiró- La personama más adecuada para lidiar con esta situación es Murdoc, pero él no está en este momento en una posición que nos pueda ayudar.

-Puede ser- dijo 2D, señalando hacia el demonio Murdoc- Pero tenemos un repuesto.

El baterista y el peliazul miraron por encima de sus hombros, mietras Noodle posaba una mano sobre el hombro del adolescete Murdoc Niccals.

-¿Huh?- dijo Mudz con voz dévil.

-Buena idea, "D"- dijo Russel, dándole una palmada en la espalda al vocalista.

-Ay- dijo 2D.

-Pequeño Murdoc. Mudz. Como sea. ¿Qué sabes acerca de los demonios?- le preguntó el baterista.

-Uh. Son malos y vienen del Infierno- respondió el chico, aun frotándose el golpe de la cabeza.

Russel negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda.

Mudz resopló.

-Tengo diesiséis años. Sí, por supuesto sé todo lo mi yo de cuarenta años imbécil sabe. !Aun ni siquiera puedo tocar mi bajo!

Russel suspiró.

-Lo siento, hombre. Valía la pena intentarlo.

-A la mierda con eso. Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo- estalló Mudz.

Cortez se alejó de Murdoc y se posó sobre la cabeza de Noodle. Mordisqueó un mechón de pelo púrpura; ella levantó la vista.

-¿Cortez?

El cuervo graznó y voló hacia el hueco del elevador. Volvió a graznar, haciendo eco en el túnel. Para sorpersa de todos, Murdoc dio un gruñido sediento de sangre. Sus enormes alas levantaron vuelo y se dirigió hacia la entrada del búnker, siguiendo a Cortez. Podían oír el batir de dos pares de alas a través del hueco del ascensor.

-Creo que quiere que vayamos al búnker- dijo Noodle.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ir allí?- preguntó 2D.

-¿Tal vez por el agujero del Infierno?- sugirió Russel.

-¿El qué-qué?- preguntó Mudz, desconcertado.

-La entrada al Infierno que tenemos en el búnker- explicó Noodle- Creemos que es parcialmente responsable de atraer fuerzas sobrenaturales a Kong.

Murdoz no parecía muy convencido.

-Oh.

Para sorpresa de los cuatro, una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el búnker debajo de los Estudios Kong, Murdoc y Cortez los estaban esperando. Murdoc se burló de ellos, como si dijera: "Ya era hora de que bajaran"

Haciéndoles una señal para que se quedaran dentro del elevador por un momento, Noodle se puso delante del grupo.

-¿Murdoc-san?-El demonio la miró fijamente con los ojos inyectados de sangre- Puedes entenderme,¿verdad? ¿A pesar de que ya no puedas hablar?

La cabeza de Murdoc se inclinó levemente. Sí.

-Bien. Entonces hazme una promesa- los verdes ojos de Noodle miraron a Cortez y a Murdoc- Jura que no nos harás daño a ninguno de nosotros. Y que al lugar hacia donde nos estás guiando sea un lugar para salvarte, no una trampa- Noodle extendió su mano derecha y levantó el meñique.

Cuando llegó por primera vez a la banda, Noodle hizo una promesa con sus tres compañeros de banda con el meñique. 2D, Russel y Murdoc pensaron que aquello era tierno, sobre todo porque no habían sido capaces de entender ninguna palabra que Noodle les dijo. Si hubieran sabido lo que la japonesa les había pedido, probablemente no les hubiera parecido tierno.

Ahora, Noodle estaba completamente seria. Murdoc la miró, su expresión se suavizó. Lentamente, enganchó su dedo meñique al rededor del de la guitarrista y tiró de él.

Debido a esta pequeña acción, Noodle sintió que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. _"Oh, no. Ahora no" _Ya era demasiado tarde, las lágrimas comenzaron a resvalar por sus mejillas. _"Realmente odio ser tan emotiva.."_

Murdoc le soltó el dedo meñique, miró sus afiladas garras y luego miró con abatimiento a la japonesa que lloraba. No podía tocarla sin correr el riesgo de rasparla accidentalmete. Dejó caer sus hombros y sus alas.

Al ver el dilema de su yo de cuarenta años, Mudz se presipitó hacia Noodle y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh, Noodle- le dijo- Esto no es tu culpa. Por favor, no llores.

Noodle rodeó con fuerza a Mudz con sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho, Murdoc- dijo en voz baja, sollozando- Tenemos que irnos- dijo en voz más fuerte- Voy a estar bien.

Murdoc aceptó el pañuelo que 2D le había alcanzado y limpió las lágrimas de la cara de la chica

-¿Estás lista ahora?

-Hai.

Mudz miró a 2D y a Russel.

-¿Están listos ustedes dos?

Russel asintió con la cabeza.

-Listo.

El vocalista sonrió.

-¡Yo también!

Aun abrazando a Noodle, Mudz miró al demonio.

-¿Murdoc...?

Murdoc y Cortez se elevaron en el aire y volaron hacia el nivel cero.

El agujero del Infierno.


	10. Accidents will happen

Accidents will happen

_Aggravated - spare for days  
>I troll downtown the red light place<br>Jump up bubble up - what´s in store  
>Love is the drug and I need to score<em>

Los pasos de 2D, Russel, Noodle y Mudz retumbaban en toda la sala de calderas del búnker. Se detubieron y miraron hacia Murdoc, quien estaba sentado en uno de los tubos y tenía la vista fija en ellos. Sobre su hombro estaba Cortez.

Sonriendo con malicia, el adolescente lo tomó por el tobillo y tiró de él, probocando que el demonio siseara.

-Vamos, viejo.

Murdoc gruñó algo que casi sonaba como "cuarenta años no es viejo", pero resvaló de las tuberías y voló hacia el nivel cero.

Los cuatro humanos lo siguieron, jadeando al sentir que una oleada de calor se habría paso entre ellos.

-Había olvidado lo caluroso que es aquí- dijo Noodle, acalorada, mirando el enorme hoyo de fuego que había en el centro de la habitación.

-Creo que se puso mucho más caluroso desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí- dijo Russel, quitándose el sombrero para limpiarse el sudor de la frente con el brazo.

El pelo azul de 2D estaba pegado a su cabeza por el sudor.

-Uf. Qué calor.

El adolescente se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, el calor era cada vez más insoportable. Mudz fijó su atención hacia el Agujero del Infierno y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Se supone que debemos ir ahí abajo?- preguntó, incrédulo- ¡¿Cómo? ¡Nos reduciremos a cenizas!

Noodle levantó la vista cuando Murdoc voló direnctamente sobre el Agujero del Infierno. Cerró los puños, y luego se metió en el hoyo.

2D se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Murdoc, no!

Mirando al vocalista con irritación, Murdoc sacó el brazo ileso del Agujero del Infierno, pequeñas gotas de magma al rojo vivo corrían por su brazo. Tomó un pequeño craneo animal de la tierra chamuscada que rodeaba el hoyo y lo sostuvo dentro del agujero durante unos segundos.

Cuando Murdoc sacó el craneo del hoyo, no había sido dañada en absoluto.

Con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Murdoc la dejó caer dentro del Agujero del Infierno. Los cuatro obserbaron en silencio como el craneo se reducía a cenizas tan pronto cuando dejó la mano de Murdoc.

-OK, entonces- 2D tragó saliva- supongo que no tendremos que separarnos de Murdoc cuando bajemos al Agujero del Infierno- se estremeció al pensar en el craneo desintegrandose- Nunca.

Murdoc voló hacia las escaleras de cemento que conducían hacía el Agujero del Infierno. Cortez, que estaba posado sobre una pequeña cámara de suguridad que apuntaba al hoyo, graznó y voló en circúlos sobre el agujero.

El cuervo voló en picada dentro del Agujero del Infierno.

Noodle se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Cortez!- gritó.

El hoyo retumbó, al principio con suavidad, pero luego se tornó más agresivo.

-Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad?- gritó 2D para hacerse oír.

-No. Los ruidos del Agujero del Infierno nunca son buenos.- le gritó la japonesa.

-Genial.

Algo salió de adentro del Agujero del Infierno, era demasiado grande para tratarse de la mascota de Murdoc. Un par de enormes alas, cubiertas de magma, surgieron de una nueva figura.

Aquella figura que estaba en cuclillas ante ellos era un demonio. Sus ojos saltones miraron al grupo, lo que les permitió que le vieran el rostro. A diferencia de Murdoc, este demonio era verdaderamente monstruoso. Su cara era similar a la de un bulldog, color rojo sangre, y de su cabeza salían dos enormes cuernos. Después de unos segundos, se puso de pie, revelando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Noodle apartó la vista, sintiendo que se ruborizaba.

-Mierda, eso sí que es un pene descomunal- se le escapó a Mudz. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando recordó que ya había visto a ese demonio.- ¡Hey, tú eres ese demonio! El de la estatua allí afuera. Panfluflu... o algo así.

-Pazuzu. Sí. Ese soy yo- la voz del demonio sonaba aireada y bien, no como la voz gutural de Murdoc.

Noodle miró al demonio.

-...Yo creo en lo que veo. Eres Cortez- dijo la chica- ¿Por qué pretendes ser un pájaro?

-Una forma apropiada para el Rey Demonio de los Cuatro Vientos, creo. ¿Y por qué? Para proteger a Murdoc, sin que lo sepa, por órdenes de los Grandes Demonios de la Planta baja.

Murdoc frunció el ceño, mientras que Mudz soltó un bufido, mirando las enormes alas de murcielago de su yo de mediana edad.

-Sí, bueno, no hiciste un buen trabajo.

Pazazu alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y se acercó al chico.

Con una mueca, Mudz miró al demonio, poniendo sus dedos al rededor de la empuñadura del cuchillo.

-Esto es... muy interesante.- Pazazu giraba en torno al adolescente, mirandolo- Nunca he visto algo así. La vista de un cuervo no es muy buena- dijo, escudriñando con sus pequeños ojos al chico- Un poco lejos de casa, ¿no es así, Murdoc? Dos décadas y media es demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso?- le dijo Mudz, enojado. Noodle se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo desnudo. El adolescente la miró y suspiró, sería mejor que la guitarrista se encargara de esto.

-Queremos que Murdoc vuelva a ser un humano. Él cree que podemos ir hacia el Agujero del Infierno y hacer algo, no sé que, para devolverlo a su estado normal.

Pazuzu se quedó pensativo.

-Tal vez. Llevarlos hacia el centro del Agujero del Infierno será un poco difícil, pero es factible.

Russel suspiró aliviado.

-Oh, eso es genial. Entonces, ¿cómo llegaremos allí abajo?

-Bueno, eso es muy sencillo. Deben morir.-Los cuatro humanos miraron al demonio horrorizados.-¿Qué? ¿Eso es un problema?

-Bueno, honestamente sí. Estabamos esperando oír algo diferente, tú entiendes, una manera de llegar allí abajo que no acabe con nuestras vidas- dijo Mudz- Además, si muero ahora como adolescente, no creceré para convertirme en un demonio y bajar al Infierno. Y también, todo el universo se destruirá, lo que creo que será un gran inconveniente para El Gran Hombre de Arriba y para el de abajo.

Pazazu se rascó la barbilla con su enorme y afilada garra.

-...Sí. Tienes razón.

El chico sonrió hacia Noodle.

-¿Ves?

-...Tendremos que dejarte aquí.

Mudz dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

-Mira, sabemos que todo lo que Murdoc toca no se quema en el Agujero del Infierno. Lo cual es una entrada directa hacia el Infierno. ¿No puden llevarnos?

Las alas de Pazazu cayeron.

-Oh. Yo... eh, no había pensado en eso- parecía avergonzado- Esa es una buena opción para todos ustedes- el demonio miró al pequeño grupo- Hum. Pero veo un pequeño defecto. Incluso aunque Murdoc me ayudara, no creo que podamos bajarlos a todos ustedes al mismo tiempo. A tí, particularmente- señaló a Russel- Lo siento, pero eres demasiado pesado, y no podemos hacer dos viajes. Tendrás que quedarte.

El baterista apartó la vista, triste.

-Eso pensé.

-Russel-san, lo siento- dijo Noodle.

-No, está bien, chicos. Si iba, probablemente los retrasaría. Además, de esta forma, puedo vigilar Kong. Asegúrense de que nada explote mientras todos ustedes están allí abajo tratando de que Murdoc vuelva a la normalidad.

-Muy bien- sin previo aviso, Pazuzu tomó a 2D y Mudz del brazo, dando lugar a un ¡HEY! indignado del adolescente. Voló al rededor del hoyo para ver si podía aguantar el peso de ambos- Este es mi límite. Murdoc, tú tendrás que llevar a la niña.

Sin mirar a Noodle, el bajista demonio se arrodilló de espaldas en frente de ella. Tratando de evitar tocar la fina membrana de sus alas, la japonesa se subió a su espalda, envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

Russel tocó el hombro de Murdoc.

-Mira. Si las cosas allí abajo se empiezan a poner feas, por una vez en tu vida, no seas un bastardo egoísta, hombre. No olvides que debido a eso estás metido en este lío.

Murdoc frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, gruñendo algo ininteligible, pero sin duda desagradable.

-Disculpen, señoritas- dijo Mudz irritado, colgando de su brazo- ¿Podemos continuar con esto?

Aun con el ceño fruncido, Murdoc voló sobre el Agujero del Infierno. Pazazu le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Después de tí, amigo.

Noodle rodeó con fuerza sus brazos al rededor del cuello del satanista.

-¡Vamos!

Con esa palabra, Murdoc extendió sus alas por completo y voló en picada hacia el hoyo.

Noodle gritó cuando la intensidad del fuego a su al rededor asaltaba sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza; sentía que las oleadas de calor crecían cada vez más a medida que Murdoc se adentraba más en el Infierno.

Entonces todo había terminado.

La guitarrista abrió los ojos con cautela, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Tratando de borrar la imágen de un alma condenada que bajaba hacia una fosa de lava de su mente, miró detrás de ella hacia Pazazu que acababa de llegar. Noodle se quedó sin aliento. Un pálido 2D colgaba de su propio brazo, pero no había rastos de Mudz.

-La tormenta fue más intensa de lo que esperaba- se explicó el demonio a toda prisa- Apenas logré sostener a este. El otró resvaló...

La boca de Noodle formó la palabra "no", pero se encontró incapaz de decirla.

Murdoc le rugió algo al demonio, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe detrás de él.

Acostado sobre su espalda, justo debajo de la salida del Agujero del Infierno, estaba Mudz, ilezo. Se sentó y miró a todos, desorientado.

-OK, ¿cómo mierda es que no estoy muerto?


	11. Burning for you

Burning for you

_The roses in the window box  
>Have tilted to one side<br>Everything about this house  
>Was born to grow and die<em>

Mudz se sentó sobre el duro suelo, jadenado, tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones. Gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y él se las limpió con el brazo, pero accidentalmente al hacer eso se desprendió la cascarita de la herida que los zombis le habían hecho en el rostro hace unas horas. Se mordió el labio, mientras las gotas de sudor mezcladas con sangre se escurrían por su rostro. Su remera y sus jeans estaban algo chamuscados, pero aparte de eso, nada malo le había sucedido.

2D y Noodle lo miraron sorprendidos

-Pero...pero... pero...- balbuceó 2D, quien se volvió a mirar a Murdoc- ¿Cómo?- Murdoc frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, negándose a mirar al vocalista.

-Si lo piensas bien, la respuesta es obvia, ¿no?- dijo Pazuzu- Sólo los demonios pueden pasar a través de las puertas del Infierno sanos y salvos, por lo tanto, el pequeño Murdoc debe de tener algo de sangre demoníaca corriendo por sus venas- miró la ropa chamuscada del adolescente- Pero no tiene mucha.

El demonio voló hacia él, y Mudz se estremeció. Pazuzu chasqueó la lengua.

-Vamos. No voy a lastimarte- una de sus garras pasó por encima del corte de su rostro, tomando una gota de sangre. Observó la gota de sangre determinadamente. El demonio rugió una palabra y la gota de sangre se derramó en cuatro gotas más pequeñas. Tres eran de color rojo normal, pero de una de ellas era negra como la tinta. Mudz se quedó paralizado, con la boca abierta, mirando la gota negra- Uno de tus padres era un ser humano de pura sangre- dijo el demonio, mientras dos gotas rojas caían al piso, dejando sólo una roja y la negra- Pero el otro tenía un padre que era un demonio- Pazuzu se detuvo un momento y movió sus manos. Las gotas restantes cayeron al suelo.

El grupo se quedó en silencio por un momento. Murdoc se encontró con la mirada de su yo adolescente, y asintió lentamente.

Mudz tragó con fuerza

-H-hay un rumor, cuando mi padre nació, de que su padre había sido un demonio de la noche que impregnaba a las mujeres jovenes, ya que su madre no estaba casada y se negaba a dormir con alguien- volvió a tragar saliva- Y mi padre no tenía pulso o respiración cuando era niño, pero de alguna forma sigue con vida y también hacía que algunas personas... se sintieran incómodas, ¿entiendes?- Noodle tomó la mano del chico y se la apretó- Papá nunca me dijo nada al respecto, pero un "amigo" de su infancia se lo dijo a mi hermano. Obviamente Hannibal pensó que eso eran puras mentiras, pero yo... Mierda, incluso cuando tenía siete años, me dí cuenta de que Jacob Hannibal y yo no eramos como la gente normal- sollozó Mudz- Ninguna persona que he visto antes tenía dientes puntiagudos, o un ojo rojo, o la piel color verde que parecía un estúpida aceituna- Negó con la cabeza y luego se puso de pie- Lo que sea. Vamos y terminemos con esto.

Dicho esto, las alas de Pazazu se extendieron y voló por los aires.

Los cuatro, que estaban en el suelo, levantaron la vista hacia el demonio que estaba volando por encima de sus cabezas y gritó algo. No lograron entender qué les dijo porque las risas de los demonios y los gritos de dolor de las almas condenadas se lo impidieron.

-Creo que quiere que lo sigamos- dijo 2D. Murdoc golpeó suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza con su puño y gruñó.

-No jodas- dijo Mudz, quien inconcientemente había traducido el gruñido de Murdoc.

El demonio voló en círculos y luego viró hacia una nueva dirección.

Con las alas plegadas detrás de su espalda, Murdoc hechó a correr detrás de demonio, seguido por 2D, Noodle y Mudz.

Se detubieron abruptadamente porque entre ellos se interponía un ancho río de lava. Murdoc cargó en su espalda a Noodle y tomó a Mudz del brazo, y los llevó al otro lado. Se detubo el tiempo suficiente para que Mudz ayudara a la japonesa a bajarse de su espalda; y luego voló hacia el otro lado, donde un asustado 2D aguardaba su turno para cruzar.

El adolescente hizo una mueca al ver el brillo malicioso en los ojos de su yo de mediana edad. Oh Dios...

Murdoc tomó por el brazo al pelizul y lo voló muy cerca de la lava, casi rozándola. El demonio se hechó a reír cuando el vocalista gimió, con los ojos desorvitados por el miedo porque la lava inundaba su visión. Mirando al bajista aterrorizada, Noodle dió un suspiro casi inaudible, y luego gritó fuertemente.

-¡Murdoc-san!

Frunciendo el ceño, Murdoc levantó vuelo y se alejó del magma y probocando un grito asustado de 2D. Luego aterrizó en el suelo y se volvió a hechar a reír cuando 2D cayó al suelo.

Noodle lo fulminó con la mirada a través de su flequillo.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, estamos aquí para restaurar tu humanidad- hizo una pausa- ¡No estamos aquí para que asustes a 2D-san hasta la muerte!- gritó. Sus verdes ojos se transformaron en dos rendijas. Detrás de ella, Mudz sacudió la cabeza y ayudó al peliazul a levantarse.

Murdoc se alejó de la chica.

-No era mi intención- murmuró con voz retumbante.

La ira desapareció por completo para ser reemplazada por curiosidad. Esas eran las primeras palabras comprensibles que Murdoc había dicho desde que se transformó en un demonio.

Posado sobre una roca sobresaliente que se encontraba por encima de sus cabezas, Pazuzu aullaba para llamar su atención, y luego voló por los aires.

Mudz tiró suavemente del brazo de la guitarrista.

-Vamos, Noods, Panflute se está poniendo ansioso.

-Pazuzu- lo corrigió Noodle.

-Me gusta más Panflute.

Finalmente, Pazuzu llevó al sudoroso y cansado grupo hacia su destino. Mudz, 2D y Noodle se quedaron boquiabiertos frente a una enorme puerta blanca de metal que estaba incrustada sobre la roja roca. Realmente aquella puerta sobresalía mucho porque estaba rodeada de rocas y magma rojas.

-Debes de estar bromeando- dijo Mudz.

-Claro que no- Pazuzu giró el pomo de oro de la puerta y la abrió. Una vez que abrió la puerta, los condujo hacia una sala de espera, la cual no estaba decorada al estilo Infierno. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con pequeñas fotografías enmarcadas de montañas, el suelo esaba cubierto por una alfombra color beige, había un par de sillas en un lado de la habitación, y, para gran satisfacción del grupo, había un pequeño aire acondicionada que mantenía la temperatura normal. A excepción de los recepcionistas, que eran pequeños demonios rojos que estaban detrás del mostrador ocupados con las computadoras, aquella sala de espera era muy similar a la de la Tierra.

Uno de los demonios apareció detrás del mostrador y miró a Pazuzu.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó de manera profesional.

-Murdoc Niccals y estos tres invitados de aquí- señaló a los tres humanos- quieren ver al señor Satanás.

-Ah...- dijo el demonio- Está en una reunión en este momento, así que por favor, tomen asiento. Les diré que lo están esperando.

-Gracias- dijo Pazuzu, luego se volvió hacia el grupo- Ya oyeron al demonio. Siéntense.

2D, Noodle y Mudz se sentaron en las sillas, sólo Murdoc se quedó de pie. Gracias a sus enormes alas, no entraba en la silla.

-Me temo que hasta aquí llego- dijo Pazuzu- Ya los he ayudado mucho más de lo que se suponía, y ahora debo marcharme.

-Gracias- dijo 2D.

-Apreciamos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros- le dijo Noodle con gratitud.

-Sí, eres demasiado bueno para ser el Rey Demonio de los Cuatro Vientos- dijo Mudz.

Pazuzu torció la boca, parecía que estaba esbozando una sonrisa.

-Buena suerte a todos ustedes.- dicho esto, el demonio parecía enroscarse sobre sí mismo, y un cuervo negro tomó su lugar. Había un pequeño orificio en una de las paredes, y el ave voló a través de la abertura.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Noodle escuchaba el suave rock que salía de un pequeño parlante que estaba en el techo, sobre su cabeza. Junto a ella, Mudz hizo una mueca cuando la canción _"Supertramp's 'Breakfast In America" _comenzó.

_'Take a look at my girlfriend  
>She's the only one I got<br>Not much of a girlfriend  
>Never seem to get along.<em>

_Take a jumbo cross the water  
>Like to see America<br>See the girls in California  
>I´m hoping it´s going to come true<br>But there´s not a lot I can do...'_

-Sabía que esta sería una canción que pasarían en el Infierno- se quejó.

2D, al ver una pequeña canasta llena de revistas junto a su silla, sacó una y la abrió. Se quedó mirando las páginas horrorizado por un segundo, y luego cerró la revista y la volvió a guardar; actuando como si no hubiera visto la foto de un hombre en descomposición que tenía clavados tenedores en los ojos y los oídos.

Uno de los demonio volvió a aparecer detrás del mostrador.

-El Diablo los verá ahora.


	12. Policy of truth

Policy of truth

_I could give you anything  
>I would give you anything<br>I can give you anything but time._

Una puerta que estaba junto al escritorio del recepcionista demonio, se abrió lentamente. En el interior no había más que pura oscuridad, era como mirar dentro de la boca de una bestia que está a punto de devorarte.

-Caminen hasta llegar a su oficina que está al final del pasillo- el demonio continuó- Sin embargo, les tengo una advertencia: Una vez que pasen por esa puerta, no intenten volver.

-¿O qué?- preguntó 2D, preocupado- ¿Qué nos sucederá si lo hacemos?

-No te lo puedo decir, idiota. Si pudiera, ya no sería un demonio- dijo el demonio, irritado- Sólo sigan mi consejo: no es algo que quieras hacer si alguna vez quieres volver a ver la luz del sol, imbécil.

2D hizo exclamó alarmado.

-¿Si alguna vez quiero volver a ver...?

Detrás de él, el demonio Murdoc gruñó, y se frotó suavemente la sienes con los dedos antes de tomar desprevenido a 2D por el cinturón y llevarlo volando a través de la puerta. El grito desgarrador del vocalista fue lo último que se escuchó cuando ambos desaparecieron por el oscuro pasillo.

El demonio sonrió, y luego se escabulló hacia su computadora, dejando a Mudz y a Noodle frente a la puerta solos.

-Me siento algo enfermo- admitió Mudz- Creo que esta situación va a empeorar.

-Ten fe, Mudz-kun- la expresión de Noodle era de simpatía- No dejaré que esto te suceda.

En lugar de buscar consuelo, Mudz estaba preocupado. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Mira, Noodle, al final, yo soy el único responsable de lo que hice con mi vida, no tú. Lo que quiero decir es... Creo que eres increíble, estar contigo en Stoke hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor en ese maldito infierno en el que estaba; y no quiero que nada malo te seceda una vez que entremos aquí- señaló hacia la puerta.

Noodle se hechó a reír.

-Mudz-kun, te aseguro que no estaba pensando en ofrecerle mi alma al Diablo.

-Sólo quería aclararlo- sonrió.

-Quedó muy claro- sonrió inquieta, y luego respiró hondo- ¿Estás listos, Mudz-kun?- dio un paso hacia la puerta.

-No- Murdoc la sujetó del brazo, y ella se volvió para mirarlo con curiosidad- Todavía no- sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de la japonesa, acercó el rostro lentamente hacia el de ella, y la besó. La envolvió por la cintura, y ella se apoyó en su pecho. Estaba tan cálido...

Murdoc se separó del beso lentamente, suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de la chica.

-Dios Noodle, esta podría ser la última vez en que pueda abrazarte de esta manera- sopló suavemente sobre su pelo- Quisiera tener algo que dart...

Noodle colocó sus dedos sobre los labios del chico para hacerlo callar.

-El recuerdo de esto es todo lo que necesito- lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla y dio paso atrás.

Un atractivo adolescente de piel color verde con algunos pequeños cortes en el rostro, con una remera negra ligeramente carbonizada, con unos jeans rasgados, de pelo negro despeinado, y de ojos uno negro y otro rojo, le sonrió con ternura. Él le tendió la mano, y ella lo agarró con fuerza.

"_Nunca te dejaré ir"_ pensaron los dos.

Y juntos, cruzaron la puerta y fueron deborados por la oscuridad.

Detrás del mostrador, el demonio recepcionista levantó la vista de la planilla en la que estaba trabajando y arrugó la nariz.

-Uf. Pensé que nunca se irían- murmuró antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Lo primero que vieron fue un par de enormes puertas de cristal al final de un pasillo iluminado de mármol. Había una pequeña placa de oro colgada en la pared, junto a la puerta del final del pasillo, en la que se leía: "Satanás, el Señor de las Tinieblas"

En frente de ellos, había un inmenso perro de tres cabezas que dormía placidamente. Un hilo de baba chorreaba de la boca de la cabeza superior y caía sobre la oreja de la cabeza que estaba debajo.

-Oh, mierda- dijo Mudz- Parece que él no quiere ninguna compañía.

-2D y Murdoc debieron haber logrado pasar de alguna manera.

-Seguramente se quedó dormido después de haberlos matado y comido.

-Ten fe, Mudz-kun- Noodle salió corriendo.

El perro guardián (llamado Cerberus) despertó al instante, y comenzó a ladrar y a tirar mordiscones. Se lanzó tras Noodle; las garras de sus patas rayaban todo el suelo de mármol.

La guitarrista se paró en seco, momentáneamente aturdida mientras observaba como Cerberus abanzaba.

-¡NOODLE!

La voz de Mudz irrumpió dentro de sus pensamientos, remontándola en sus recuerdos. Respiró profundo y comenzó a cantar en voz alta lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-_"You've got to press it on you, you just think it, that's what you do, baby. Hold it down, DARE."_

El perro se detubo abruptadamente un segundo antes de avalanzarse sobre Noodle. Tres pares de ojos la miraron, desconcertados. Para sorpresa de Mudz, el perro se sentó en frente de ella.

Noodle sonrió, y comenzó a hacer una versión a medias de la danza de "Dare" en frente del perro de Satanás.

-_"Jump with them all and move it. Jump back and forth, and feel like you were there yourself. Work it out."_

La cabeza de la izquierda cayó rendida, profundamente dormida.

-_"It's coming up…"_

La cabeza de la derecha quedó valanceándose de un lado a otro, fuera de combate.

-_"It's coming up…"_

Por último, los párpados de la cabeza del medio se cerraron lentamente.

-_"It's DARE"_- susurró Noodle, pasando junto Cerberus que estaba profundamente dormido. Mudz la siguió en silencio hacia las puertas.

-Recuerdo que una vez Murdoc-san me dijo que la música lo hace dormir. Al parecer, ellos también debieron cantar para poder pasar- dijo Noodle.

-Parece que sí- dijo Mudz, tomando el asa de oro de una de las puertas- Buena canción.

-Es algo que escribí- Noodle tomó la otra asa.

El adolescente sonrió para sus adentros.

-Me gustaría oírla completa algún día- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la oficina, con Noodle a su lado.

De repente, el Murdoc de cuarenta años que estaba del otro lado de la habitación con 2D a su lado, levantó la vista al percatarse de los dos adolescentes.

-¡Noodle!- gritó 2D a punto de llorar de felicidad. El grito hizo eco en la enorme sala.

-Señor... Tusspot, ¿verdad? Silencio- una voz áspera que arrastraba las palabras retumbó en toda la habitación. Una figura humanoide sentada en una silla en el extremo de una enorme mesa de conferencias que parecía no terminar nunca. Detrás de la silla había un gran ventanal que daba vista a un enorme y burbujeante río de magma.

La primera impresión de Mudz fue la de un bulldog deforme de color rojo sangre con un traje negro costoso. Dos alas negras de murciélago asomaban por la parte posterior de la chaqueta del traje, y de la cabeza le salían dos cuernos puntiagudos de color blanco.

Satanás sonrió, dejando al descubierto unos dientes puntiagudos y deslumbrantemente blancos.

-Hola Murdoc. Pensé que vendrías. Francamente, te esperaba un poco más temprano- frunció el ceño, mirando a las demás personas en la habitación, sus ojos pasaron por encima de Mudz sin especial interés- Y sin el pequeño séquito a cuestas.

-Murdoc es nuestro amigo- exclamó 2D.

-¿Morirías por él? ¿Darías tu alma para salvarlo?- contraatacó Lucifer.

-Uh- tartamudeó el peliazul- Bueno...

-Entonces déjame preguntarte esto: ¿Qué esperaba hacer aquí, señor Tusspot? Todo tiene un costo. Si no aceptas mi precio para regresar a tu amigo a la normalidad, entonces tu viaje hasta aquí ha sido en vano.

-B-bueno, ya lo sé-e, p-pero...- volvió a tartamudear.

-Teníamos la esperanza de que tal vez podríamos apelar el contrato- interrumpió Noodle.

El Diablo levantó una ceja.

-¿Apelar?- sobre la mesa, en frente de él, había unos cuantos docuementos y los hojeó.-Creo recordar que su contrato fue increíblemente hermético. Tú sabes que tengo a los mejores abogados trabajando para mí.

-Disculpe, señor Satanás- dijo 2D- ¿Pero si el apellido de Murdoc está mal escrito en el contrato? ¿Eso sería suficiente para una apelación?

Lucifer frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que sí, pero uno de mis secuases controló el contrato para evitar que algo así suceda.

-Sin ofender, señor Satanás, pero he visto un escaneo del contrato; su apellido está escrito con una sola C y dos L, lo cual está mal escrito- continuó 2D, mientras el Diablo volvía a revisar los papeles que estaban en frente de él, esta vez lo hizo cuidadosamente.

La mandíbula de Murdoc se abrió por completo.

-¿Realmente te diste cuenta de eso?- preguntó con su voz retumbante.

El vocalista se encogió de hombros.

-No soy tan distraído como aparento.

La cara roja de Satanás se arrugó con furia cuando se dio cuenta de los errores de tipográficos en cada página, y lo comparó con una fotocopia del certificado de nacimiento de Murdoc.

-Maldito Jesucristo, no fue deletreado correctamente ni una sola vez- murmuró el príncipe de las Tinieblas, colocando los papeles boca abajo y mirando al grupo- Esperen un minuto, por favor- apretó un pequeño botón que era del intercomunicador, la cual emitió un pitido.

-¿Sí, Mi Señor?- las palabras del demonio recepcionista se oyeron por el parlante.

-Tráeme al demonio que chequeó el contrato de Niccals en el 86.

El intercomunicador volvió a emitir un pitido, y la voz de otro demonio dijo humildemente:

-¿S-sí?

-Timore. No tengo tiempo para decírtelo con suavidad, pero estás terriblemente jodido- le dijo el Diablo sin rodeos.

-¿QUÉ? P-pero, señor, p-por...

-Me temo que tú simplemente no eres el apropiado para este trabajo, Timore.

De repente, 2D, Noodle, Mudz y Murdoc oyeron un grito asustado y luego el sonido de una exploción viscosa del otro lado del intercomunicador.

Satanás presionó otro botón.

-Gracias, Jack.

-Para servirlo, señor- dijo secamente el demonio recepcionista.

Lucifer se volvió hacia el grupo.

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar mucho, sólo debía encargarme de un asunto de menor importancia- dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras se acomodaba la corbata roja- Ahora, debido a... la lamentable inexactitud en el contrato, estoy de acuerdo en que pueden apelar el contrato. Y ya que Murdoc ha considerado conveniente traerlos aquí con él, les daré la oportunidad de redimir su humanidad, ya que él no está en condiciones de hacerlo por sí mismo en este momento. Voy a darle a cada uno de ustedes una tarea que cumplir. Si todos tienen éxito, voy a regresar a Murdoc a su estado original y abandonaré cualquier reclamación que tengo sobre su alma- hizo una pausa, y continuó- Pero si alguno de ustedes falla en la tarea asignada, Murdoc conservará su estado de demonio y será parte de mi servidumbre desde hoy hasta el final de los tiempos.


	13. Martyr

Martyr

"_All I want to do is see you again  
>Is that too much to ask for?<br>I just want to see your sweet smile  
>Smiled the way it was before"<em>

Los tres humanos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, ya que las últimas palabras del Diablos los había dejado perplejos.

-Una tarea, ¿huh?- 2D asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente- De acuerdo, creo que podemos hacerlo- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Noodle tenía un aspecto amenazador.

-Si la humanidad de Murdoc está en juego, entonces sí. Lo haré.

Satanás juntó las manos de alegría.

-¡Maravilloso! Podrán empezar en un momento.

Murdoc parecía incómodo, y su yo adolescente aun más.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto...- dijo Mudz en voz baja. Murdoc gruñó afirmativamente, sus enormes alas estaban tensas.

-Bueno, ¡por supuesto que sí, chico! Soy el Diablo después de todo. Y aquí estoy, ofreciéndote la oportunidad de salvar a tu amigo. Tienes todo el derecho a desconfiar- dijo Satanás- Pero yo juré que no interferiría en sus tareas, y esa es una de las pocas promesas que estoy obligado a cumplir.

-Eso ya es suficiente para mí- dijo 2D- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Satanás sonrió.

-Ahora- y dicho eso, chasqueó los dedos.

"_Señor Tusspot, mi tarea para tí es la ira, no debes entregarte a ella. Pero una vez que comprendas plenamente lo que él te ha hecho, me temo que no tendrás oportunidad."_

2D abrió los ojos, aturdido, y se sentó. Estaba en su habitación en los Estudios Kong, el sol de la mañana asomaba por la persiana. Sentía un vago malestar, pero no podía recordar por qué. El suave sonido de la aguja de su reloj lo tranquilizó.

Suspirando, 2D se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Dios, que sueño tan espantoso.

Cuando retiró sus manos de su rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaban cubiertas de enormes moretones y de largos y gruesos cortes, que se extendían por sus brazos. Miró horrorizado como su pulgar se doblaba hacia atrás, pasando el límite, y lo que oyó a continuación fue un fuerte crujido; se le había roto el hueso. Gritó y cayó de su cama, aterrizando con un golpe seco en el suelo. Además de sus brazos, también tenía las piertas magulladas y ensangrentadas.

Retiró su mano herida de su pecho desnudo, y levantó la vista. Por un momento, se pudo ver a sí mismo reflejado en los pequeños espejos de la bola de discoteca que colgaba del techo. No era la mirada vacía de 2D, era el rostro de Stuart Tusspot.

Entonces los ojos de Stuart Pot se hundieron hacia adentro de su cráneo. La cabeza de 2D golpeó contra la mesita de noche que estaba detrás de él, haciendo que el velador cayera al suelo. Se sujetó la cabeza en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

Sintió una punzada de dolor debajo de su clavícula, y apartó su mano para poder ver. Se obligó a mirar hacia abajo, el peliazuol hizo una mueca de dolor cuando un bisturí invisible cortó lentamente su pecho. Su piel se apartó hacia atrás para revelar sus órganos internos, los cuales cayeron sobre la alfombra.

-¡No!- gritó 2D y trató de meter su corazón nuevamente en su pecho. El corazón volvió a caer al suelo. Lo volvió a levantar, pero se detuvo cuando una bota de tacón cubano le pisó la mano.

-Voy a tomar esto- Murdoc se inclinó sobre los órganos y rápidamente se los arrebató, colocándolos en un resipiente de cristal lleno de hielo- Esto me dará unos veinte años más de vida- dijo mientras inspeccionaba un riñón.

Una intensa oleada de odio invadió a 2D por primera vez en muchos años. Se tomó del corte irregular de su pecho.

-¿Tú me hiciste esto?- gruño mientras la sangre goteaba por sus dedos.

Murdoc parecía sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién más podría pasar por encima de tu cabeza con un auto, y luego robar tus órganos?- Levantó aquel recipiente de cristal y caminó hacia la puerta abierta- Tienes suerte de que tus ojos estén dañados. Últimamente estoy perdiendo la vis...

El recipiente de cristal cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. 2D se había avalanzado sobre Murdoc, y ahora sus manos estaban al rededor del cuello del bajista, impidiéndole respirar.

-Eres un bastardo. Eres un maldito enfermo- dijo el peliazul entrecortadamente, apretando su agarre- Deviste haver muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Murdoc tiraba inutilmente de las manos de 2D.

-No, ¡ALTO! ¡Murdoc es mi amigo!- una pequeña voz lloraba en la parte posterior de su cabeza. 2D aflojó su agarre lentamente.

-_Él abusó de tí, se burla de tí y te golpea sólo por diversión. Eso no es un amigo._-respondió una voz resentida.

-...Tal vez no, pero...-con un gran esfuerzo, el vocalista retiró sus manos del cuello de Murdoc y lo empujó fuera de su habitación. El moreno aterrizó en el pasillo con un golpe seco-... Tú no mereces morir..- dijo jadeando.

Por un momento, Murdoc se quedó inmóvil, tosiendo desesperadamente mientras trataba ponerse de pie.

-Estubo a punto de cometer un asesinato, señor Tusspot- dijo con una voz que no era la suya- Pero lamentablemente, lograste no entregarte a la ira. Felicidades.

Satanás chasqueó los dedos y 2D apareció nuevamente en la oficina con sus amigos. Lucifer se volvió hacia Noodle.

-¿Conoces la leyenda de Tam Lin, querida?

Noodle parecía confundida.

-No...

-Perfecto- el Diablo chasqueó los dedos.

"_Cariño, tu tarea es lidiar con el orgullo hinchado..."_

Noodle se encontró nuevamente en las calles de Stoke-On-Trent, de pie delante la tienda de Sarah con Mudz junto a ella. La gente pasaba junto a ellos, sin notarlos, como si no existieran.

Lo primero que hizo Noodle fue rodear el cuello de Mudz con sus brazos.

-¡Mudz-kun!- gritó ella.

El chico la rodeó por la sintura, y apoyó su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de la japonesa.

-Noods. Lo logramos- dijo mientras besaba suavemente su cabeza, y ella cerraba los ojos.

-Hai, lo hicimos- suspiró. Noodle abrió los ojos, y se puso rígida.

Una cruz de oro invertida colgaba de una cadena de oro que estaba alrededor del cuello de Mudz.

-¿Noods? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el adolescente y miró hacia abajo. Jadeó.

-¿Mudz-kun?- preguntó en voz baja, levantando la vista hacia su rostro.

El rostro adulto de Murdoc Niccals la miró.

-No me has llamado así en años, amor- se inclinó y nuevamente depositó un suave beso en su cabeza.

Fue horrible. Ella podría haberse apartado de él si el cariño y la consideración que estaban detrás de los besos que Mudz le estaba dando en los labios no hubieran existido, pero esos sentimientos aun seguían ahí, tan fuertes como siempre. Pero otra emoción que antes había tenido un papel secundario también estaba presente en ese beso: la lujuria.

Varias de las personas que habían pasado junto a ellos se detubieron.

-¡Hey abuelo, consigue una habitación!- gritó alguien.

Noodle se apartó de él bruscamente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Murdoc-san?

-Unos años de más pueden ser una gran diferencia, ¿eh?- sonrió de manera burlona , su larga lengua serpenteaba fuera de su boca- Imagino que me veo diferente desde la última vez que me viste.

Ahora había una pequeña multitud que rodeaba a Murdoc y a Noodle.

-¡Fenómeno!- gritó otra persona.

Noodle estubo a punto de huír de Murdoc en lugar de enfrentarse a él. Había un pensamiento que la había estado acechando en el rincón más profundo de su mente desde que había comprendido que Mudz era Murdoc de adolescente – el dulce y tierno adolescente crecería hasta convertirse en un hombre amargado y vacío. Siempre lo había sabido, pero había sido tan fácil pasar por alto este hecho en lugar de pensar en ello cuando ellos habían sido dos personas distintas. Ahora aquella paradoja la miraba a la cara, esperando a que ella dijera algo.

-¡Ladrón de cunas!- gritó una mujer.

-¡Pervertido!

Murdoc se miró a sí mismo, decepcionado.

-Tú... me odias en esta forma, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras bastaron para que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad.

-¡No!- abrazó a Murdoc, mojando su camisa negra con sus lágrimas- ¡Oh, Mudz-kun, aun te amo! ¡Siempre te amaré!

La mano que suavemente levantó su barbilla era joven y suave.

-Eso es todo lo que me importa- dijo el adolescente.

La multitud que los había rodeado se disipó, sólo un hombre alto y frustrado se quedó allí.

-Lo lograste- gruñó, y chasqueó los dedos.

Noodle se encontró nuevamente en la oficina de Lucifer.

-¡Mudz-kun, lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- gritó mientras Satanás la empujaba a ella y a 2D de la sala. Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Mudz y a Murdoc, las alas de este último aun seguían tensas.

-Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente para mí?- preguntó Mudz.

-Resistir la tentación. Pero antes de empezar, me gustaría hablar contigo- se sentó en la enorme silla que estaba situada en el extrenmo de la mesa y le señaló la silla de al lado- Por favor, siéntate.

Mudz tomó asiento con cautela.

-No hiciste esto por 2D o Noodle.

-Francamente, ellos no me importan tanto como tú, Murdoc.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame explicarte- se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla- Murdoc vino a mí a venderme su alma en la primavera de 1986. ¿Sabes lo que él recibió a cambio?

-No.

-Le di mi bajo, el bajo del Diablo. También le infundí con sangre de demonio; esto le dio más carisma, una mayor recistencia y lo ayudó a mejorar su algo mediocre talento musical. También aumentó su deseo sexual de una manera que no te puedes imaginar. Junto con el bajo, también le prometí fama y fortuna.

Murdoc gruñó.

-Deja de quejarte. Ahora eres famoso, ¿no?- le dijo Lucifer, y luego volvió su atención hacia el adolescente- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo una chica japonesa terminó en una banda en Inglaterra con tres hombres?- sin esperar una respuesta, el Diablo comenzó a explicarle- Noodle fue criada por el gobierno japonés junto con otros veintidos niños para convertirse en poderosas super armas; armas que podrían haber puesto a una nación entera de rodillas. Cuando el proyecto se dio por terminado, los niños debían ser asesinados. Un doctor salvó la vida de Noodle borrando su memoria y enviandola a ella junto con su guitarra Les Paul a la casa de una banda que había puesto un anuncio en la parte posterior de la revista NME diciendo que necesitaban un guitarrista. Así es como se convirtió en la guitarrista de Gorillaz.

Mudz recordó cuando Noodle lo salvó en aquel callejón oscuro de Hannibal y sus amigos.

-Te creo.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Una copa de cristal con vino tinto apareció en la mano de Satanás, y le dio un sorbo.

-Mudz, ¿aun vas a venderme tu alma?

-¿Sabiendo cómo va terminar todo esto?- resopló el adolescente- Maldición, no. No quiero terminar como eso- dijo señalando a Murdoc- Lo siento, pero no me imaginaba mi vida adulta siendo un demonio.

La expresión del rostro de Murdoc era indescifrable.

El Diablo entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso pensé. Pero sin mi ayuda, tú nunca tendrás una banda exitosa. Y Noodle morirá.


	14. Since I've been loving you

Since I've been loving you

_Don´t want to hear  
>What´s going on<br>I don´t care what´s new  
>Don´t want to know about anything<br>'Cause all I want is you._

_Going out with other girls  
>Was always such a bore,<br>But since I fell in love with you  
>I need you more and more…<em>

-Como verás Murdoc,- continuó Satanás- si Gorillaz nunca se forma, nunca publicarán un anuncio en NME. En su lugar, Noodle será enviada a una banda en New York, y pasará otros dos días en tránsito. Y en esos días adicionales, el gobierno japonés se las arreglará para seguir su rastro.

-¿Qué?- dijo Mudz, aturdido.

-Dos agentes japoneses la sacarán fuera de la caja de Fed Ex, sucia y asustada, y le quitarán su guitarra. Ella está asustada, y no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo. Los hombres le aseguran que la llevarán de vuelta con su padre. Entonces, uno de los hombres pone su arma en la cabeza de Noodle y aprieta el gatillo- Lucifer le dio otro sorbo a su copa- Ella muere casi al instante cuando la bala le atraviesa el cerebro.

Mudz se quedó sin habla.

-Pero gracias a tí, gracias a que creaste Gorillaz, el gobierno japonés nunca la encuentra y ella vive. Murdoc, tú puedes salvarla si vuelves a tu tiempo y me vendes tu alma por fama y gloria- le dijo el Diablo.

-Yo... no...- dijo Mudz, luego miró a su yo de mediana edad- ¿Tú sabías esto antes de firmar ese contrato?

-Lo sabía- gruñó Murdoc con su voz demoníaca. Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza al adolescente con su garra- Piensa. Lo oí cuando era tú, sentado en esa silla. Y lo hice de todos modos, por Noodle.

-¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a sacrificar por ella, Murdoc?- le preguntó Lucifer- Después de todo, todo tiene su precio.

-¿Pero voy a tener que ser un... un bajista satanista mujeriego drogadicto y borracho?- preguntó Mudz- ¿Eso es realmente necesario?

-Es esencial, es tu felicidad a cambio de su vida. Es un buen trato, creo- respondió Satanás- Pero si tú te alejas de mí, el pensamiento de que dejaste morir a Noodle sólo por tu propio bien te atormentará por el resto de tu vida. Es mejor así. Seguirás siendo un miserable, por supuesto, pero por lo menos seguirás vivo. Y la fama en todo el mundo no es nada despreciable, ¿eh?

Mudz se quedó mirando al Diablo.

-Maldito bastardo. Planeaste todo esto desde el principio, ¿no?

Lucifer sonrió.

-Yo soy el maldito bastardo original, chico- su voz se tornó más seria- Antes de que cumplas veinte años, me rogarás que compre tu alma para salvar a la pequeña Noodle, quien, por cierto, será veinticinco años más joven que tú cuando la vuelvas a ver.

Murdoc lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Imbécil.

-Gracias- dijo el Diablo gratamente, poniéndose de pie- Antes de que empieces tu tarea, tengo una propuesta para tí.

-¿De qué mierda se trata?- dijo Mudz irritado, poniéndo de pie también.

-Muy pronto, te encontrarás con un hombre fuera del centro comercial Arndale repartiendo folletos sobre el satanismo. Ahora, si tu me prometes que tomarás uno cuando lo veas y que te convertirás en satanista, no tendrás que cumplir con tu tarea y le devolveré su humanidad a Murdoc. Confía en mí, tú nunca pasarán la tarea que tengo en mente para tí.

-¿Qué sucederá si digo que sí, y luego no me convierto en un adorador del diablo?

-Bueno, si eso sucede yo me enteraré, y tendrás a una Noodle muerta en tus manos- Satanás volvió a sonreír- No quieres que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

-No- dijo Murdoc desanimado.

-¿Entonces aceptas?- le preguntó Lucifer.

-Sí- Mudz escupió la palabra.

-¡Estupendo! Ahora que ya está todo arreglado, te enviaré de vuelta a tu tiempo.

El adolescente levantó la mano.

-Espera. Primero devuelve a Murdoc a la normalidad.

Satanás rodó sus ojos rojos, pero aceptó.

-Es algo justo.

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Murdoc, mientras sus enormes alas se metieron dentro de su espalda. Cerrando los ojos, las afiladas garras de Murdoc desaparecieron para ser reemplazadas por uñas humanas, y los dos pequeños cuernos de su cabeza, cayeron al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estos ya no eran de color rojo y vacíos, volvieron a ser los desiguales ojos (uno negro y otro rojo) humanos.

-Gracias- dijo Murdoc en voz baja. En respuesta, Mudz bajó la vista hacia el suelo de la oficina, incierto y nervioso- Estás haciendo lo correcto, Mudz- dijo Murdoc colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del adolescente.

-¿Jamás me arrepentiré de esto?- preguntó Mudz en voz baja, con la voz quebrada. Miró a su yo de cuarenta años.

-No- Murdoc apretó suavemente los hombros del chico, y luego lo soltó- Pero no te voy a mentir, no es exactamente como caminar entre las margaritas.

Mudz se mordió el labio inferior.

-Jesús, las cosas se pondrán jodidamente difíciles entre tú y Noodle una vez que me vaya, ¿no?

Murdoc se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente- dijo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el Murdoc del pasado y del presente se miraban el uno al otro.

-Noodle no sabe la verdad acerca de esto, ¿cierto?- preguntó Mudz.

-Tú sabes que ella es una chica fuerte, Mudz. Pero si le dijera la verdadera razón por la que vendí mi alma, la destruiría. Es que mejor que no lo sepa.

Mudz asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- se volvió hacia Satanás, quien estaba golpeando su zapato contra el suelo- Sabes lo que quiero que le digas a Noodle, ¿verdad?- dijo el adolescente, mirando a su yo de mediana edad por encima de su hombro.

Detrás de él, Murdoc asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Gracias- Mudz respiró hondo- Sabes, no eres tan malo como creí al principio.

-Tengo una reputación que proteger- le dijo Murdoc con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y luego dio un paso hacia atrás.

Mudz se volvió hacia Satanás.

-Estoy listo.

La enorme oficina de arremolinó a su alrededor, y Mudz se encontró nuevamente recostado sobre su cama improvisada de mantas en el apartamento de Mike, mirando el enorme reloj iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna; 11:58 pm. Dos minutos antes de que su décimosexto cumpleaños terminara. Era similar al día anterior, cuando él había estado mirando el reloj esperando que sea su cumpleaños, a excepción de una importante diferencia.

Noodle no estaba allí. Él no la volvería a ver por veinte años, y cuando finalmente se volvieran a encontrar, ella sería una niña y él tendría más de treinta años.

Maldita sea.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y no se movió por largo tiempo. Si uno escuchaba cuidadosamente, sería capaz de oír el suave sollozo de Murdoc Niccals, quien lloraba porque su relación con una chica encantadora había sido condenada a romperse desde el principio.

Murdoc abrió lentamente la puerta que daba al pasillo. 2D y Noodle miraron el rostro indescifrable del bajista.

-¡Murdoc, eres un humano otra vez!- gritó 2D de alegría.

-Pero ¿dónde está Mudz-kun?- preguntó Noodle al percatarse de que el adolescente no estaba por allí.

El moreno inhalo profundo, preparándose para el maldito mejor espectáculo que jamás había hecho en su vida.

-No logró pasar la tarea. Satanás lo envió de vuelta a 1982 y le borró la memoria- mintió.

La expresión de Noodle se volvió oscura, y su cabeza cayó hacia abajo, probablemente tratando de contener las lágrimas. Murdoc trató de ocultar su culpabilidad. Era necesario que ella pensara que él no recordaba nada de lo sucedido entre ellos. Indudablemente sería difícil para Noodle, pero los salvaría a ambos de una situación embarazosa más tarde.

-Pero si él fracasó, ¿por qué no eres un demonio?- preguntó 2D.

-Satanás decidió darme un descanso.

2D frunció el ceño.

-Entonces esas tareas que Noodle y yo llevamos a cabo... ¿fueron para nada?

Murdoc se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que sí, face-ache.

El vocalista se veía muy molesto.

-¡Eso es mierda!- gritó.

Murdoc lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró lejos del perro de tres cabezas que dormía placidamente cerca de los pies de 2D.

-Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras en Kong, lejos del perro gigante de tres cabezas. Vamos Noods, nos vamos a casa.

Sin mirar a Murdoc, la japonesa se puso lentamente de pie y siguió a los dos hombres en silencio.

Unos días más tarde, la vida en los Estudios Kong había vuelto maso menos a la normalidad. Los fuertes temblores que habían sacudido a los estudios, se detubieron cuando Murdoc, 2D y Noodle regresaron del Infierno con Pazuzu, quien se transformó nuevamente en un cuervo y se posó sobre el hombro de Murdoc. Esa noche, 2D se tomó una gran dosis de analgésicos y persiguió a un indignado Cortez/Pazuzu por todo el aparcamiento durante una hora. Los saltos en el tiempo terminaron, aunque Murdoc tenía algunas sobre si había cesado completamente. Pero como los Estudios Kong era un imán para lo sobrenatural, eso significaba que podrían continuar por un tiempo.

Por lo que él sabía, los poderes del Infierno estaban manteniendo los saltos en el tiempo bajo control control, y Murdoc estaba agradecido por eso. No deseaba que Noodle se tentara y viajara en el tiempo para encontrar a Mudz. Él tomó el hecho de que Noodle no le siguió la pista entre 1982 y el presente como una buena señal de que ella no interferiría con su pasado.

En su Winnebago, Murdoc abrió un cajón de su cómoda. Ubicada en el fondo del cajón, había una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con un papel amarillento doblado en el interior. Dentro de la caja había un anillo de oro con un pequeño y brillante diamante incrustado en el centro.

Murdoc abrió la cajita y desdobló el papel.

"_Septiembre 15 de 1982._

_Querida Noodle:_

_Dije que te quería dar algo, ¿verdad? Es una lástima que no te pueda dar este anillo hasta dentro de veinte años, pero así es la vida. Te da algo increíble, pero luego te patea los dientes y te lo quita._

_Te extraño más de lo que podría decir._

_Con amor,_

_Mudz/ Mudz-kun/ Murdoc Niccals._

A pesar de que él ya había decidido que sería más fácil fingir que se había olvidado de ella, él había escrito esa nota para sentirse mejor. No lo ayudó para nada. Arrugó la nota con sus manos y la arrojó al suelo limpio. A excepción de los asientos acuchillados, el Winnebago había sido reparado y limpiado después de que regresaron del Infierno.

Miró el anillo por unos segundos y cerró la caja; la colocó sobre sobre el cajón abierto y salió del Winnebago. Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, estaba tratando de pensar en una convincente no romántica manera de darle el anillo a Noodle. Tal vez le podría decir que había comprado ese anillo cuando era más joven para dárselo a una mujer que se había propuesto, pero eso nunca sucedió y no iba a suceder en un futuro cercano, y él sabía que ella había estado disgustada desde que Mudz se había ido, y tal vez esto la haría sentir mejor, etc, etc, etc.

Apretó uno de los botones, y el elevador comenzó a subir lentamente. En el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, la puerta de las escaleras se abrió, y salió Noodle.

Golpeó la puerta del Winnebago.

-¿Murdoc-san?- empujó la puerta con sus brazos, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Esto no le importó demasiado, ya que ella tenía un conjunto de llaves que abrían todas las puertas de Kong, incluyendo la del Winnebago- ¿Murdoc-san?- volvió a repetir, abriendo la puerta.

Al ver el la bola de papel arrugada en el suelo, Noodle chasqueó la lengua.

-Murdoc-san no tiene cura. No han pasado dos días desde que limpiamos este lugar y él ya lo está ensuciando- recogió el papel del suelo, y miró al rededor del Winnebago en busca de un bote de basura. Al ver que había uno en el baño, tomó posición para lanzarlo hacia el bote.

Cortez/Pazuzu graznó fuertemente antes de que la japonesa pudiera lanzar el papel. La chica miró al ave, y luego a la bola de papel arrugada.

La fecha y su nombre se podían leer claramente en el papel. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y rápidamente alisó el papel para poder leerlo. Leyó la nota, luego la leyó de nuevo para confirmar que sus ojos no la estaban engañando.

Un sentimiento de euforia estalló en su interior. ¡Después de todo Mudz sí se había acordado de ella! Pero entonces, ¿por qué Murdoc le había mentido?

"_Tal vez pensó que sería más fácil para mí dejarlo ir y seguir adelante si yo pensaba que él no recordaba lo que sucedió entre nosotros; ahora él es demasiado viejo para ser mi novio" _pensó Noodle, y cuanto más lo consideraba, más pensaba que él tuvo una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo. Sonrió de la misma manera a como sonreía Mudz. Él estaba tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos.

Noodle dobló la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su short. Se volteó hacia la puerta para marcharse, cuando sus ojos descubrieron la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que estaba sobre el las camisas de Murdoc en el cajón abierto.

La nota mencionaba un anillo, pero ella asumió que había desaparecido a través de los años, o que había sido usado para pagar alguna deuda y que ella nunca vería ese anillo. Tomó la caja en sus manos y la obserbó determinadamente. En la cajita estaba escrito en relieve el nombre de la joyería donde el anillo había sido comprado y la fecha de venta, 15 de septiembre de 1982. Tres meses después de que Mudz había regresado a su propio tiempo.

Su estómago se achicó por los nervios, preguntándose qué podría encontrar en su interior, Noodle abrió lentamente la caja y se quedó boquiabierta. Dentro había un brillante anillo de oro con un pequeño y hermoso diamante incrustado en el centro, el cual brilló bajo la tenue luz del Winnebago.

Noodle sacó el anillo de la caja y miró el "NOODLE" que había sido grabado en letras claras y pequeñas en el interior.

Temblando ligeramente, Noodle deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular derecho. Se ajustaba a la perfección, como si hubiera sido hecho únicamente para ella.

Noodle, que aun estaba en el Winnebago, mirando el anillo, decidió poner en práctica una idea que había estado revoloteando en su mente desde que había regresado del Infierno.

"_Te extraño más de lo que podría decir"_decía la nota.

-Yo también, Mudz-kun.

Junto con el anillo puesto, salió corriendo del Winnebago, mientras las llaves tinteneaban alegremente en su bolsillo.

Murdoc abrió la puerta de la habitación de 2D sin haber golpeado.

-Hey face-ache, ¿Has visto a Noodle?

2D apartó su atención de la pantalla de la computadora.

-No últimamente, no. ¿Por qué la estás buscando?

-No está en su habitación, y Russel no la ha visto por cuantas horas- dijo Murdoc, tratando de que la preocupación no se le notara en la voz. ¿Y si ella había decidido encontrar uno de esos saltos en el tiempo para tratar de cambiar su pasado? Murdoc no estaba seguro de cómo su yo adolescente sería capaz de decirle que regresara a su propio tiempo sin que hirir sus sentimientos en el proceso.

2D se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Hey! ¡La ví! Ella salió de tu Winnebago hace más de una hora, parecía muy feliz.

El rostro de Murdoc palideció al instante.

El vocalista parecía desconcertado por la reacción de Murdoc.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es algo malo?

Sin responderle, Murdoc corrió hacia su Winnebago, arrasó con la puerta y corrió hacia su cómoda.

-¡Mierda!- gritó el bajista caundo vio la caja vacía sobre el cajón. Miró el suelo, y se dió cuenta de que la nota había desaparecido también.

2D entró detrás de él.

-¿Murdoc? ¿Qué sucede?

-Noodle se ha ido- dijo el satanista, empujando al peliazul.

-¿Qué? ¿Noodle se ha ido? Pero ¿a dónde iría?- preguntó 2D al borde de un ataque de pánico mientras seguía a Murdoc fuera del Winnebago.

-Te diré a donde: en uno de esos malditos saltos en el tiempo- exclamó el moreno, corriendo por las escaleras; 2D luchaba por mantenerle el paso.

Ambos hombres corrieron hacia la habitación del baterista. Murdoc pateó la puerta con su tacón cubano y entró en la habitación.

-¡Russel!- gritó Murdoc.

El baterista estaba hablando por su celular. Al oír el grito de enojo del bajista, colgó rápidamente.

-Mudz, ¿qué sucede?

-Noodle se ha ido. Creo que se ha ido a uno de esos saltos en el tiempo para encontrar a mi yo adolescente- dijo el satanista.

El celular resvaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo.

-Oh mierda, hombre. Sabía que esa llamada eran malas noticias.

-¿Huh?- dijo 2D.

-Era nuestro contador. Hace una hora, Noodle fue al banco y retiró su parte del dinero de Gorillaz en efectivo. Por lo que dijo el contador, se llevó una gran bolsa de dinero.

La boca de 2D se abrió de par en par.

-¿Ella... tomó el dinero? ¿P-por qué ha-haría e-eso?- tartamudeó.

-¿Para poder vivir cómodamente en otro tiempo?- Russel se encogió de hombros- Honestamente, nunca leí esos libros de ciencia ficción cuando era niño. Si hubiera sabido que viviría una de esas historias, tal vez lo hubiera hecho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Murdoc se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación de Russel. El afro-americano lo agarró del brazo, impidiéndole que avanzara un paso más.

-Espera, hombre. ¿A dónde vas? ¿No deveríamos buscar a Noodle?

La expresión del rostro de Murdoc era severa.

-Ya es demasiado tarde. Me voy a mi Winnie, donde me quedaré en mi cama y esperaré a que Gorillaz desaparezca completamente de la faz de la Tierra. Les sugiero que hagan lo mismo- se liberó del agarre del baterista y se alejó, dejando a sus espaldas a dos hombre confusos, reflexionando sobre su comentario críptico.

Murdoc llegó a su Winnebago, pero en lugar de entrar en él, apoyó su mano contra las paredes de metal y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Era increíble lo rápido que esta situación se había ido al retrete.

-Por el amor de Satanás, no hagas nada estúpido, Noods- murmuró en voz baja.

Una risita femenina y ligera se oyó detrás de él.

-¿Tan poco crees en mí, Mudz-kun?

Murdoc se volteó.

De pie detrás de él había una hermosa mujer japonesa alta, delgada y de casi cuarenta años, vestida con un largo abrigo color azul oscuro, mojado por la lluvia. Su pelo color púrpura le llegaba hasta los hombros y su flequillo dejaba levemente descubiertos sus hermosos ojos verdes. Al rededor de sus delicados dedos, había un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante incrustado en el medio.

La mujer sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas, Mudz-kun?

Murdoc se vio incapaz de decir una palabra. La miró silenciosamente mietras la mujer se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba al descubierto la ropa que llevaba debajo: una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo y una minifalda del mismo color que apenas le cubría el trasero. Tenía puestas unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla.

-Te ves... hermosa- dijo finalmente Murdoc, asombrado.

La mujer japonesa sonrió con picardía, y dejó caer al suelo de cemento el abrigo mojado.

-Arigato.

Murdoc se acercó lentamente a la mujer y tomó una de sus delicadas manos. Era cálida, suave y viva. Aun sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, puso su otra mano sobre la suave piel de su rostro.

La mujer japonesa colocó suavemente su mano sobre la suya.

-Mudz-kun, soy yo- dijo en voz baja- Noodle. He estado viviendo por mi cuenta en Londres durante los últimos veinte años. Ahora tengo treinta y seis.

Murdoc rodeó la delgada cintura de Noodle.

-¿Hiciste esto por mí?- preguntó en un susurro- ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan tonto como esto?

-Porque quiero estar contigo- dijo, envolviéndo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Murdoc- Porque te amo, Mudz-kun. No me parecía justo que el tiempo era lo único que nos mantenía separados.

Dicho esto, Noodle depositó un suave beso en los labios de Murdoc.

FIN


End file.
